


Virtue and Vice

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Corruption sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Minor Body Horror, Slow Burn, alcohol use, tags will be added as chapters are updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “You’ll be integrating with them again, hide your wings, turn your halo into something less conspicuous and blend in. You should know the routine by now, just be wary and don’t get too close to anyone.” Adjusting his glasses, the angel in front of him frowns before continuing. “It’s not as though I don’t trust you Isara, it’s them I do not trust.”Mao doesn’t know that he trusts these people either. Physical violence or attacks are never the real concern, moral corruption is the worry. Taking human form and immersing himself in their society makes him vulnerable and in areas rampant with crime and adultery like this, he will have to keep his wits about him. It’s a game of getting in deep enough to know what’s going on, but not so deep that he falls.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Student Council Angel gacha cards and the following Sakuma brothers demon card gacha. This is going to be a long ride, I love this au dearly and I'm happy to finally be forming my ideas for it into something I can share with everyone. Characters and tags will be added as they become relevent to the story.

Yawning loudly his eyes scan line after line of cursive handwriting. He’s taking none of it in but he knows as soon as he sees what he’s looking for it will jump out at him; something in here has to be the reason for this poor soul being sent here. People don’t just end up in this line for nothing. It may be close to nothing at times, merely sent down here due to strict and unforgiving requirements from up above but there’s still always something on their file that he can pinpoint as the cause. It hardly ever takes this long to find it though. This means it’s small and likely insignificant; great for the recently departed standing in front of him but not so great for his work load. Sending someone to a punishment realm is easy, a quick glance at their sins and he’s delivering their sentence for eternal suffering in a bored, lazy tone. It’s not easy when making a judgement requires actual thought and actual reading. This job was supposed to be simple, not at all demanding and perfect for someone as lazy as he is; it’s not meant to have outliers like this.

Perhaps the previous King did have the right idea by sending all human souls that came to them to punishment. Is it fair? No but hell if Ritsu’s struggling not to just lay his head down on the desk right now and nap. With words starting to merge into incomprehensible spidery lines on the page in front of him, he gives up. Kind of. There’s one person here who has the ability to instantly see a person’s sins and that’s the person who should really be in this seat, sorting out the damn incoming mail rather than leaving his poor, exhausted younger brother to read all these scrolls and make judgements himself.

“Oi, bug.” A terrified whimper leaves whoever’s standing in front of his desk and for the first time, he bothers to look at the poor soul he’s judging.

“Y-yes great demon?” Hands wringing in front of him, body shaking like a leaf, he doesn’t at all look like some great sinner.

“Wasn’t talking to you.” Another yawn leaves him. Blinking and looking for the portal he summoned to demand his pathetic brothers attention, he realises he forgot to open one. Well if that isn’t a testament to how all this reading has drained his already limited energy, nothing is. “But I suppose I can.”

Righting himself enough to look imposing and glaring over the edge of the desk, he does his best to look as intimidating as the Prince of Hell probably should look.

“You know why you’re here right?” Red eyes narrow as he stares directly into the watery purple ones of the guy in front of him. This is lazy but it’s worth a try, if he can get him to spill then he just needs to check it with his files and can go on from there.

“U-um, maybe?” Perhaps it’s the wrong time to be thinking this but he’s rather cute when he’s on the verge of tears like that. He doesn’t even have to force the sly smile that stretches his lips slowly. He now hopes he hasn’t done enough to warrant punishment, it would be nice to keep someone as pretty as he is around. “My family didn’t have much money you see and I really did do my best to make sure there was always food on the table and a roof over our heads-”

“Mhmm.” Tapping gloved fingers against the desk and raising a thin eyebrow he quirks his head. “But what did you do that was _bad_? People don’t just get sent here for no reason, so you must have been a naughty boy at some point~?”

Drawing out his last word he can’t help but smile fully. Ah, he’s starting to have fun with this, it helps that this guy is so adorable. Perhaps even if his crime is more major he can find a place in society for him, close to himself so he can keep him on a leash and make sure he behaves. Though surely it can’t be that bad, he seems so pure hearted and well meaning. If he has done something worthy of punishment then Ritsu’s gotten really rusty at being able to read people.

“There were a few times I, um, sorry…” His entire body shakes as he takes a moment to collect himself. Perhaps this is too mean. “There were a few times I did things I shouldn’t have to make sure they were safe and fed…”

Eyes downcast and fingers nervously toying with the edge of his tattered shirt, he seems truly sorry. Ritsu has no doubts that if life had been kinder to him that he would be in heaven right now. Despite having a reputation for being sadistic and cruel, he can’t help but take a bit of pity on him, just a bit. Life isn’t fair and even though he now holds a very privileged position, he’s well aware of how having the cards stacked against you sucks.

“Unless you killed a man for his money or something you’ve got nothing to worry about.” A softer look crosses his face, reaching across the desk his finger tips barely brush the young man’s chin, tilting it up so he meets his eyes. “You’ve got a pretty face, it’s a waste if you hide it.”

Okay perhaps that last part didn’t really help in calming him down at all, the compliment seeming to shock and terrify him in a whole new way. It was too tempting though. While the stories about demons eating humans alive are completely false, if that were a thing, this guy would be very high up on his list. He would make an amazing snack in other ways too when he’s not scared out of his wits. Of course he shouldn’t really be thinking about that right now when he’s trying to decide his fate. Letting pretty people into Hell’s society just because he wants a chance of getting into their pants is really not a system he should start using. Some of the hottest people who have past by this desk have required some of the strictest punishments for their crimes.

“I would never do anything like that! I only did what I needed to do to barely scrape by.” His voice is still shaking and filled with fear but at least he seems slightly more open to talking now. “When we had no food for days on end or when a storm passed and we didn’t have a home…”

“What’s your name?” He never bothers to look at the names of those he might be sending to an eternity of suffering but he’s certain now that this one isn’t destined for that.

“Shino Hajime” His voice is barely above a whisper. Ritsu knows there are myths about not giving your name to demons should they be given control of you through knowing it but even if he could, that’s too much effort.

“Alright then Hajime, so you stole bread when you were starving? Begged your way into inns?” Neither of those sound like crimes to him at all and from the way Hajime is nodding his head as he speaks, he knows those minor offenses must be what’s weighing so heavily on his conscience.

“Y-yes. Though I never begged. We would stay in farmer’s barns without asking permission first if it the weather was too poor.” Oh bless his soul, not even actual angels are this angelic. “They would never grant us permission when we did ask but with so many siblings younger than me I couldn’t just let them sleep on the streets in rain and snow. I always… I always made sure to leave a scented sachet too, as a thank you.”

There’s no way he can send him to any sort of punishment, not for something as minor as that. Withdrawing his hand he skims down the scroll once more, keeping his eyes out for accounts of poor weather, barns or stealing food. The incidents don’t even amount to many, so few and so minor that Ritsu would never have picked up on them as being reason for his being here at first if Hajime had not confessed to him. The requirements for getting into heaven must be getting stricter. Living a completely honest life would have been more sinful for such a man, with so many siblings to care for and no parents to speak of, he was only doing the best he could. Letting his eyes flick up to the top of the length of parchment, he takes in information he always tries to avoid reading before making his judgements. There it is in the same cursive writing as the rest of the scroll-

 _Name: Shino Hajime_  
Age at death: Twenty-one  
Cause of death: Malnutrition

So young, it’s not fair. Well if life itself wouldn’t let him live, he’s going to see to it that he gets a second chance at it down here. For all the talk of him being more sadistic and cruel than the King himself could ever be, he does have a softer side.

“Twin~” He calls for the attention of an orange haired demon standing to the side of his desk. “Get the priest for me will you~ I’ve got someone for him to show around.”

One of his brother’s closest attendants and someone else Ritsu had saved from the line to the punishment realms, an ex-priest is just the person to ease such an angel into life in hell. With only minor sins himself, he’s another that should never have found his way down here, even if Ritsu didn’t have him saved because of that. Back then things were very different, being saved from this line was completely unheard of. Being made aware of how lucky he is helped shape him into the earnest and hard working soul he is today; Ritsu knows that’s exactly the kind of person Hajime is going to need by his side as he comes to terms with everything that has happened and adjusts to his new life. After all, demons may not be nearly as terrifying or evil as humans believe them to be, but their way of living can certainly be just as shocking.


	2. Chapter One

Sometimes he really does feel like he’s being taken advantage of. Rewind a hundred years and he would have felt honoured to be given such a task but these days he knows the reality of them. Going to earth to investigate hot spots of sin and report back with his findings sounds like an amazing and interesting mission, if he didn’t then have to get all his usual work done on top of that. He never lies when he says he enjoys being busy, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he weren’t, but there’s definitely a limit to just how much ‘busy’ he can take.

“You’ll be integrating with them again, hide your wings, turn your halo into something less conspicuous and blend in. You should know the routine by now, just be wary and don’t get to close to anyone.” Adjusting his glasses, the angel in front of him frowns before continuing. “It’s not as though I don’t trust you Isara, it’s them I do not trust.”

Mao doesn’t know that he trusts these people either. Physical violence or attacks are never the concern, even in a weakened human disguise he’s not mortal; while it would severely disrupt his work, physical harm is of no real danger to him. Moral corruption is the worry. Taking human form and immersing himself in their society makes him vulnerable and in areas rampant with crime and adultery like this, he will have to keep his wits about him. It’s a game of getting in deep enough to know what’s going on, but not so deep that he falls.

“Do you think it’s demons again?” He asks, remembering the last time he’d been sent on a similar mission. As soon as he stepped foot within the village boundaries darkness had overwhelmed him, finding the source of it had taken no time at all. It isn’t always demons though, human sin and corruption runs much deeper and is far harder to take care of. A demon can be coerced back to hell or banished from all realms and any effect they’ve had on humans around them starts to reverse almost instantly. When it’s humans who are the cause though, they can’t just send in someone to drag them back to hell and be done with it. When it’s humans it’s usually already too late for them to be able to help.

“If it is, they’re laying low. None of the normal signs of demonic activity are there but we can’t pinpoint any human cause either.” Keito sighs. “I know you’re overworked at the moment and if I could send anyone else to do this I would but as it stands, you’re the only person other than myself I trust down there.”

Compared to other angels, ones who have never spoken to a human outside of the blessed souls given entry into their paradise, he has far more street smarts but he would be a fool to think that alone will keep him safe. He’s seen it firsthand, the falling from grace as wing feathers shed and halos shatter. He won’t let some humans be the cause of that for him.

“You’re overworked yourself. Take a break every now and then alright? I’ll be fine, I just have to lay low and fit in, that’s all.” Closing his eyes he focuses his thoughts on the metal band around his neck. Already subtle by angel standards, it’s a lot easier to wear his halo as a choker than to risk hitting it on the low ceilings of the archives. He doesn’t quite need to change it yet but it will take a few days to adjust to its new position on his body and the last thing he needs when he’s trying to act natural and blend is a weird habit of searching his neck for something no longer there. “A ring? An earring? Bracelet?”

“You won’t want to seem wealthy and make yourself a target for theft so perhaps a snug bracelet and long sleeves. The implications of a man having earrings in this village are not ones I want you involved with.” Keito’s voice sounds stiffer than usual and even without opening his eyes, Mao can imagine exactly the expression on his face.

“Bracelet it is.” He responds, transforming his choker into a plain gold band around his wrist. “You know, perhaps if I did wear an earring I would gain easier access to the cause of this sin.”

He joking in suggesting it, he’s well aware that he would be pushing the limits of his moral safety with that one.

“I will not see an angel under my watch masquerading as a human brothel worker. Isara collect your information properly.” Predictably Keito is horrified at his suggestion and Mao isn’t surprised. Any form of sexuality here is highly suppressed. Purity isn’t just for the humans hoping to be granted access into heaven, it’s something strictly enforced upon angels as well.

“Okay, don’t worry I don’t think I could manage that anyway.” It already feels bizarre to have his halo worn somewhere new. “I’m not really planning on getting corrupted right now.”

“I do hope you’re not planning to get corrupted ever. Isara you’re one of the few people here I can actually rely upon and I do not want to-” Keito cuts himself off, shaking his head. “Just be safe.”

“I will, I’m sorry.” That’s a subject he definitely shouldn’t have joked about. Angels falling is no joking matter, especially not to someone like Keito. “You have the files on their culture and customs right? I’ll uh, just take that and get studying I guess.”

He feels awkward now, slightly sheepish as he takes the folder off of Keito’s hands. The other angel is trying not to seem affected by his slip up but Mao can see it in his eyes, sorrow that he tries not to acknowledge. It’s as much for himself that he wants to leave to pour over pages of information as it is for Keito. He needs to study hard, come up with a solid back story and prepare mentally but as much as he’s keen to get that underway, Keito probably needs to be left alone right now. He knows the side that Keito had stood on back then and what strings he had helped to pull behind the scenes but that doesn’t mean it had been easy on him. It hadn’t been easy on anyone involved.


	3. Chapter Two

Long grass scattered with blossoms sways gentle in idyllic green fields. Birds chirp from their homes in the branches and livestock lazily graze in their paddocks. A sheep dog tilts it’s head sleepily in acknowledgement as he passes by, the first living creature since he began his journey to pay him any attention. In the shade of a tree sleeps a young man, a fruit discarded by his side as he slumbers. Mao can’t help but smile at the sight, he must be a farmhand taking an afternoon nap. Mao can’t blame him, with the sun beating down at levels he’s completely unused to, taking a rest somewhere cool does seem rather appealing.

Mao had built up a mental image of the area based on the reading he’s done and the reality doesn’t match at all. Then again, he’s not yet in the village itself. In order to avoid suspicion from having appeared out of nowhere, he’d opted to land in a deserted area, leaving him with a long but scenic trek to reach his destination. For someone used to using wings to aid his movements and easy access to divine powers, it’s left him more than a little exhausted. As much as the man under the tree seems to have the right idea, Mao does need to secure lodgings before nightfall. Laying outside and enjoying nature may be appealing but he needs a roof over his head, especially if the source of sin in this village is indeed due to demons.

As a group of buildings enters his vision, a shiver runs through his spine. Is he being watched? Surely not. It must be nerves about what he’s about to get himself into. Lifting a hand to his hip he pats the pocket where his coin purse sits in confirmation. It’s still there, no one’s managed to rob him yet. Although it’s not like there’s anyone here to rob him.

Despite the bright welcoming scenery surrounding the village, the further Mao gets into it the more uneasy he feels. He can feel eyes on him but can’t pinpoint who is staring, the air feels chilled despite the sun and people rush by as if afraid to remain outside for long. If everyone here is as reclusive and on edge as the people he’s witnessed so far, he fears for his chances of being able to integrate as an outsider. Just how productive will this mission even be?

A tavern advertising rooms for two silver a night enters his vision. While as an angel he doesn’t quite feel like he should be sleeping in rooms above a place built for drinking and who knows what kind of people, it may also be an ideal place to set up base. Nothing better than the loose tongue of a drunk man to spill a shady town’s secrets. Touching his fingers to the band around his wrist for comfort he steels himself. He’s done this before, spy work, pretending to be just another human passing through town. Running through his cover story he reminds himself of who he is for the next however long it may be. The son of a merchant, sent off to travel on his own and learn about the world before he can be considered as the man who will inherit the family business.

Liquor hits his nostrils as soon as the door swings open. Grizzled old men lean on the bar, deep in conversation using slurred words. Despite the unsettling atmosphere, the man behind the counter greets him with a bright smile.

“I take it you’re not here for a drink?” His voice is low yet surprisingly kind. “You’re in luck, you’ve got the choice of all my fine rooms.”

Shock flitters through Mao at having been so easily found out. Sure he probably doesn’t look like the usual patron of this place if the men at the bar are anything to go by but is he really so obviously out of place in here? He’s pretty sure he’d managed to avoid wrinkling his nose too much at the smell. That’s okay though. Being inexperienced in life is part of his cover story, he can work with this.

“You saw right through me huh? My old man does say I need to learn how to drink at some point so maybe I’m here for that too.” Mao shrugs, offering an easy laugh. “I will take you up on a room though.”

“You’re a good sport kid. Not from around here by the sounds of it? I think I’ve heard that accent before, from the North right?” Moving out from behind the bar, the man’s demeanour changes immediately. “Touch anything while I’m gone and the demons’ll have yer fingers ya hear me?”

Mao expects the threat to bring drunken laughter and perhaps some banter but when both men halt their babbling to narrow eyes in response, Mao gets his first hint at what’s actually going on in this village.

“Demons huh?” Mao tries to ask as he follows him up a creaking staircase.

“Dunno what the hell it really is but something funny’s going on around these parts and with all the damage it’s doing, it may as well be demons.” For the first time while directly talking to Mao his voice is grim. “Unless you’ve got business here I suggest you get out as soon as the sun’s up tomorrow. I’ll even charge half price if you do. Don’t want a bright kid like you to get sucked up in this place.”

“I don’t know it might do me some good.” From the little he’s seen already, he knows he’s going to be here longer than overnight. “I got sent out to harden up and return home when I’m done ‘growing up’, whatever that means. A week in a village possessed by demons is probably enough to do that.”

The doors at the top of stairs are few, the narrow hallway ending in a grimy window. Specks of dust shine and glitter in the now setting sun, creating a mood that’s as magical as it is eerie.

“You’ve got a death wish I tell ya.” Searching through a ring of keys, he unhooks one and passes it to Mao. “Room four is yours, two silvers a night and kid- if you really wanna become a man on this journey of yours, turn right when you leave and two blocks down you’ll see a sign saying Margaret’s Place. That’s where you’ll find the ladies.”

It takes a couple of seconds for what the man is suggesting to register in Mao’s brain. Ladies? Oh no. Oh no.

“Ah that’s not exactly…” Awkwardly trailing off he wonders how he should properly respond to that. He may have joked to Keito about the earring thing but actually walking into a brothel is a sure fire way to see his halo starting to crack.

“Oh? It’s like that then is it?” He gets a slap on the back and a chuckle. “Don’t worry I won’t tell no one. Same shop but once you’re in go up the stairs directly inside the door, have some fun, there’s not that much else to do here as a visitor.”

Before Mao can formulate a response he’s left alone outside his room. The way he had talked so casually of the brothel in the village, Mao can’t help but wonder if he’s a patron. He seems to be such a kind, genuine man and for him to be partaking in something that puts such a strike on his record? Human life is weird. Is there even a church in this village? Surely there is but perhaps it’s teachings aren’t getting through. Not that humans ever really get it right no matter the denomination, but at least attendees get some idea of what it takes to get into heaven. Having to assimilate with humans and pretend he’s not a being from a realm of strictly enforced purity is always difficult but he knows this time in particular, it’s going to be very trying.

It doesn’t take long once he’s entered his humble lodgings for exhaustion to take over. Swaying as he unlaces his boots and places them inside the door, he’s reminded of just how little his body can take when it’s in human form. He wants to get his findings written down before he can sleep though, willing his body to last that little bit longer, he collapses in a chair beside a scratched up desk. Even as uncomfortable as it is, getting off his feet finally has sleep tempting him even more. Attempting to blink himself back to alertness, he pulls his journal, a pen and ink from his backpack. The last thing he remembers before his head hits the table is the writing already on the pages blurring and dancing before his eyes.

\-----

Darkness greets Mao when his eyes re-open. Breifly confused by his whereabouts, he reaches for the lamp that’s usually on his own desk, did he fall asleep doing paperwork again? When his fingers connect with nothing, he starts to recall where he really is. Ah, that’s right, he’s not at home; he’s in some small village on earth investigating for Keito. He must really have fallen deeply into sleep if he’d lost where he is for a moment. Slowly stretching he tries to recall if there was a lamp in his room or even a candle, being unable to rely on his powers for things like this is frustrating. Usually in lieu of having an actual lamp, all he has to do is snap his fingers and a light will appear between them.

Well there goes any hope of getting his thoughts on paper now that he’s awake. Hopefully his eyes will adjust to the dark soon and he won’t find himself walking into things when he attempts to make his way from the desk to the bed. Loud voices begin to make their way up through the floorboards as he waits. Obviously business has picked up since he passed out, good for the owner, a sinner though he may be, he doesn’t deserve his business to fail. In fact Mao might put a word in for him with Keito. Sometimes that helps, but only if the Archangel is sickly at the time of the particular person’s trial; he’s far too harsh.

The longer he waits, the louder the noise from below gets. Well, down there will be some form of light, however dark and dingy it may be to set the mood of the place. Perhaps he can grab a couple of candles from the owner and make a little bubble of light at a secluded corner table. Hopefully take one up to his room too when he decides to retire for the night for real.

Running fingers through his loose bangs he makes sure he looks somewhat presentable. Not that people will care but being so used to having them pinned back, he’s always a bit too aware of what they’re doing when they’re down. His normal, bangs clipped back hair out style usually gets reversed for incognito missions like this, apparently humans like to tie up the back of their hair, not the front. Checking that his tie is still keeping his small ponytail contained he nods to himself. Okay then time to attempt to get his boots back on in the dark and hopefully he can get some work done. Maybe he’ll overhear some interesting things too, from drunkards with no sense of appropriate speaking volume.


	4. Chapter Three

Smoke now mixes with alcohol in the air of the bar. It takes almost all that Mao has not to cough in response to the assault on his nostrils. Would it really be that odd if he did though? He already stands out, he doesn’t believe anyone else in here might think to take a journal to such a place in hopes of getting words on paper.

He was right in assuming from the noise that business has picked up, the previously deserted room is now near packed, most tables surrounded by groups of men smoking and drinking and talking far too loud. Occasionally a woman appears amongst them, fighting off advances from sleazy patrons as she also attempts to wash down a hard day with a large tankard of something. While it’s not a scene Mao is used to at home, it’s similar to what he’s seen during brief visits to these places during other missions. No sign of any demons asides from the villagers own personal ones.

Spotting an empty table in a corner, a bright lamp lit in the centre, he navigates his way through the maze of people. When he slides into the seat he finds the lamp not as bright as he’d hoped but it should be enough to see the words on his pages in front of him. Glancing around the room once more he wonders if anyone had even noticed him weaving between them; he feels like he’s being watched again. It’s likely just paranoia, no one appears to have thought much of him; he can’t find a single pair of eyes so much as glancing in his direction.

Laying his book upon the table and readying his pen to start to write, he tries to block out the surrounding noise enough to think. Even bullet points would be worth something right now, those will be far easier to jot down than a comprehensive report in this sort of atmosphere. It’s not easy to get started but finally, his pen starts to move over the page.

  * _Village has an eerie atmosphere, begins shortly outside the boundaries. Points to demon activity rather than human_
  * _People appear anxious and hurried in the streets, paranoid, could be due to a fear of being outside due to whatever reason. Could also be distrust of an outsider like myself, though such fears usually do not come from no where_
  * _Villagers appear genuinely frightened of demons, though the man I have talked to said he doesn’t know the cause and humans are often wrong about these things. I have been warned to leave the village as soon as possible for my own safety by the same man_
  * _Regular human sins are present, I am staying in a tavern with a rowdy bar and have already received directions to a brothel completely unprompted. It may be hard to discern who has been corrupted by the current happenings and who has been living a life of sin all along due to this_
  * _I constantly feel like I am being watched. Whether this is me over thinking things or someone actually has their eye on me, I do not know_
  * _Currently I am downstairs in the bar and many patrons appear to be drinking to escape themselves rather than to relax and have fun, though it is unknown if this is due to recent happenings or if people here are just always in low spirits_



Letting his pen fall upon the pages he tucks his long bangs behind an ear. Is that all that he’s observed so far? Surely there’s more to it than that but if there is, the atmosphere is too stifling to think of it. Maybe he needs something to eat to get his brain working. Humans do need to do that and it’s not really something he’s even thought about so far today. While leaving the building at this time of night is likely dangerous, surely he can get something decently nutritious here.

Looking up from his journal he all but jumps out of his skin. Red eyes meet his, staring across the table with an amused expression. Had he really become so engrossed in writing that he hadn’t noticed another person joining him? The only other option is this young man has the ability to conceal his presence and that’s not really an option Mao wants to consider.

“I didn’t mean to get a fright, just didn’t expect there to be someone there.” He laughs, closing his notebook quickly. It’s unlikely anyone here can read the language he writes in but he has to remain cautious.

“You were working so hard, I wondered if you’d ever notice me~” His tone is teasing yet strangely friendly as he reaches out a gloved hand. “Richard. Haven’t seen you here before.”

“Mark.” Giving his chosen human name, Mao grips Richard’s hand. It always feels weird to go by a name that’s not his own but even as an outsider, the name Mao is just too out of place around here. “Probably cause I just got into town today.”

“Then we should celebrate~” Richard suggests, eyes lighting up briefly before fading just as fast. “Oh? What with that face? Ah~ does Mark not wanna drink with me? I’m offended.”

He really can’t help but laugh at the words leaving his mouth. Richard looks like he’s in his early twenties yet pouting like that, he’s acting like a three year old. All because a complete stranger might not want to drink with him, just what kind of people live in this village? Mao had thought he’d done pretty comprehensive research on their customs but this is completely out of left field.

“I just met you?” He doesn’t really want to be pissing people off though and that puts him in a bit of a hard spot. Turning down a drink from someone _is_ considered rude here. “I was hoping to eat before anything, haven’t had anything all day.”

Perhaps that will distract him from the idea of drinking. It’s not that Mao isn’t allowed to drink but he wants to have his wits about him, especially when a curiously charming stranger has just claimed a seat at his table. That said, Richard does seem rather friendly and having someone as a guide would be rather helpful so he probably shouldn’t make a mistake here. If he’s able to show him around Mao might be able to learn more about the village than he would with his own research and explorations alone. The owner of this place is also a friendly guy but considering the one place he’s told Mao about so far is a brothel… he’s likely not the best person for the job.

“Drinking on an empty stomach gets you drunk faster~ You’re no fun.” Okay maybe the whole Richard as a guide thing is a bad idea. “But since you’re new I’ll let you off. You should feel special, I’m being nice for once.”

Smiling as though he’s done something worthy of praise, Richard pushes himself up from the table. Thick black hair bounces on his head as he makes his way over to the bar and Mao starts to feel as though he’s seen him somewhere before. No where he’s investigated before has been remotely close to these parts though, so he can’t have. Unless… the farmhand? His current attire is so different from what he had been wearing today if so. Perhaps the nights here call for that? Perhaps he’s not even a farmhand and Mao had assumed wrong, those gloves are made from very soft leather, he would never be able to afford such fine things on such a low wage.

Mao can barely make out his head through the crowd of patrons. With such short stature and such a fine build, thinking he’s fit for any kind of physical work is a laugh. Not that Mao should be judging, his own height and build aren’t that impressive either, though he swears even his weak human form has more muscle than this guy, as he’d walked away from him his waist and thighs had appeared incredibly slender. What a strange thing to have noticed. Huh. Well it’s likely nearing midnight and with his human disguise requiring sustenance, he’s likely just delirious from hunger and fixating on strange things. Really, how do humans cope having such weak bodies? He feels sorry for them. It’s no wonder some stray from the right path while trying to survive.

Time apparently passes rather fast when you’re comparing peoples heights and contemplating the struggles of human life. He wonders briefly if his eyes are playing tricks on him when he notices Richard heading back to the table again so soon, a bowl of soup in one hand and plate of bread in the other. Wait, he actually got him food because he said he was hungry? Perhaps Mao being so wary of the people here is a little rude, so far they’re exceedingly nice, if a little depraved.

“Thanks, I wasn’t actually expecting you to get me food. I thought you’d get yourself a drink and then maybe tell me what was on the menu.” He admits. Soup isn’t exactly what his body craves but in a place that’s set up more for drinking than eating, it’s likely the most nutritious thing available.

“You think far too lowly of me, thank me more, I did get you food.” Speaking rather childishly again, Richard slides the bowl and plate both in front of Mao. “Go on~ I wanna be praised for my good deeds.”

Trying not to laugh, Mao wonders if this is some put on act or if this is just this guys real personality. It’s strangely endearing in a way, even if it is bizarre to hear a grown man talking like this.

“You did a really good thing. I wasn’t expecting to find such nice people here but you’ve proven to me that I shouldn’t come to expect the worst of someone like that. I mean it, I’m really grateful.” Richard smiles back at him, clearly happy with his levels of gratitude. “Did you want me to pay you back?”

Having a limitless budget, he shouldn’t really be letting himself get treated like this. He suspects even the people in the village who can afford nice gloves aren’t exactly affluent.

“Nope~ It’s on me. So are drinks, I wanna get you drunk and learn all about you.” Resting his chin in his palm Richard stares across the table as though he’s the only thing in the room. “I bet you’re super interesting.”

Trying not to visibly react as his heart does a weird flutter in response, Mao stares down at his soup. That must be nerves about being found out, he’d purposely chosen the most normal and boring back story possible and his appearance isn’t that special. What could he possibly think might be interesting about him unless he can see through him. Picking up a chunk of bread and dipping it in his soup he tries to distract himself. He’s just on edge because he’s hungry and Richard is throwing him off guard, that’s all. There’s no way anyone would assume someone hiding out in a rowdy tavern might be an angel in disguise.

“I’m not gunna drink on my first night here.” He speaks as soon as his mouth is clear. Either his body has been craving food more than he’d realised or whoever’s cooking here is really good. He suspects it may be a combination of both. “How about this though, if you want to get to know me, I’ll tell you about myself but for every fact I give, you’ve gotta give one in return. Sober.”

“How romantic~ You wanna get to know me and remember it, I see how it is~” Mao almost chokes on his soup. “Next time we’re drinking though, you needa loosen up.”

Has he given any hints that he may be romantically inclined towards this man? He doesn’t believe he has. Was it the way he’d watched him from behind as he’d walked? Though he shouldn’t have known about that. He is, on an objective level, incredibly beautiful for a human but that’s just a fact, it doesn’t mean Mao has particular interest in him. Number one, he’s an angel, he can’t just go falling for a human, that’s strictly forbidden. Number two, even if it weren’t forbidden, Mao sincerely doubts Richard would have much interest in the type of relationships angels are permitted to have any way.

“Maybe.” He gives because saying no to drinking is getting him no where. “So, about me huh?”

He doesn’t know where to begin now that he’s suggested it. His back story is comprehensive but just rattling that off in order will sound far too practiced.

“Let’s start with your age.” Richard leans over to steal a piece of bread. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-two.” He responds easily, watching with amused interest as Richard tries and fails to get a soup soaked chunk of bread cleanly into his mouth. “You?”

“Twenty-three.” He sounds smug, which is hilarious considering he currently has soup dripping off his chin. “Ah~ Guess I’m the older one. You’re a baby.”

“You can say things like that when you learn how to eat properly.” There’s not a napkin in sight but that doesn’t seem to bother Richard. The long tongue that pokes out to clean up his mess intrigues Mao. It’s not forked nor unnaturally pointed but it sure is, long. He can’t say he’s seen many human tongues but he swears this one is somewhat exceptional. Ah there he is focusing on strange things again, okay wow time to move on with the conversation. “Next fact about me is that I know how to put food in my mouth, not around it.”

“Rude.” There’s that pout again, but he only sees it briefly before a sly smile spreads across his face. “Fine. There are other things I’m far more skilled at putting in my mouth any way.”

From the way Richard stares at him amused, he can tell he’s waiting for an interesting response. Unfortunately Mao just can’t pick up on the joke. Raising a confused eyebrow, he quirks his head, hoping the gesture will get across that he needs some kind of explanation.

Thankfully Richard understands his body language. Mao is less than thankful that he understands Richard when he responds. It takes a moment for him to realise just what the motion he’s making with his hand and mouth is alluding to but when he clicks, he’s instantly embarrassed. Choking on his soup for a second time tonight, he’s not really doing the best job of backing up the claim that he does in fact know how to eat.

“You’re joking right?” A big downfall of his human disguise asides from needing to eat is that he blushes very, very heavily. The heat rising in his cheeks has his face on fire and it’s useless to try and hide how flustered he is. “I was really hoping you were gunna say beer or something.”

“I’m not.” He says matter of factly, clearing taking joy in how red Mao is. “And beer is gross, wine is better.”

Mao doesn’t know if he should be more shocked by Richard’s entire proud admission of his apparent, er, skills or by the fact he’d segued from that into yet another childish comment. Letting his face do the deciding for him, he finds it falling into a disbelieving smile.

“I think I’ve picked just about the worst person possible to befriend here.” He laughs. No matter how sinful he may be, there is a draw about Richard that has Mao remaining at the table. He could just as easily go back to his room and try to forget about this strange, lewd and beautiful man but instead he’s still sitting here, wanting to more about him.

“You didn’t pick me.” He gets a very blunt response. “I picked you, and you’re stuck with me.”

For some reason the possessive comment doesn’t bother him, the smile on his face only widening in response. For all the trouble that he seems to be, he doesn’t seem to mind that he’s apparently stuck with him. As long as he keeps his wits about him and as long as Richard keeps his mouth to himself, having such a troublesome local guide might be fun. It’s definitely a change from the monotony in heaven that’s for sure.

“Fine, but if I’m stuck with you, you better show me around.” He bargains. “I know where this place is and that’s it.”

Richard laughs, a high melodic thing that strangely reminds him of heavens choirs.

“You know one of two good places then.” Picking the last piece of bread from Mao’s plate, he looks him in the eyes as he grins. “But I’ll show you _everything_. I’ll be the best guide little Mark has ever had~”

As he happily chews on Mao’s bread, Mao resigns to scraping up the remains of his soup with a spoon. If he survives this mission then it might just be the most fun he’s had in a while. Keito may not be happy with his choice of guide but as long as he gets results, that’s what matters in the end. Richard is different from the other humans here. Everyone else seems so down and on edge, Richard seems to be enjoying himself. Whether that’s a good thing or not remains to be seen though. He still can’t just go trusting this guy completely.

A yawn leaves Mao’s lips as he lets the spoon clatter inside his empty bowl. Whatever the time is, it’s late and while Richard seems unaffected by that, drowsiness has definitely begun to set in for Mao. Perhaps it’s time to call it a night for real this time.

“I’m gunna head up to my room for the night. Can I find you here again tomorrow?”

“Same time?” Sounding pleased Mao’s arranging them another meeting, Richard sounds all too hopeful about it being at this ridiculous hour once more.

“Um, no?” Mao is not waiting until well after nightfall to be shown around. “I don’t even know what the time is right now.”

“Almost midnight.” Mao has no clue how he knows, there’s not a clock in sight. Perhaps he has a watch hidden inside his jacket. “I like my sleep so keep it late.”

Just who is this guy?

“Two o’clock then? In the afternoon.” That gives him enough time to do a little bit of exploring of his own and find lunch without Richard stealing it off his plate.

“Still early but fine.” He complains. “I’ll be waiting here for our date so don’t be late~”

Apparently getting shown around is a date now? It’s going to take a while for him to get used to Richard’s overly familiar way of speaking. Is he doing it to try and get a reaction out of him or is this genuinely just how he talks. There’s a third option of him being sincere about all this but, angels and humans, he doesn’t want to have to let this guy down is that is the case.

Tucking his journal under his arm and piling dishes one atop the other, he stands up from his seat. They’ve got a time to meet now and he knows avoiding sleep isn’t going to do him much good. He supposes it’s the norm to just leave dirty dishes at the table when you’re done but as he still requires some form of light in order to see in his room, he may as well take them to the bar with him.

“You’re the one who said you like your sleep so if I’m worried about anyone being late it’s you.” He retorts, ready to step away from the table. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night~”

He takes one last glance at Richard before he turns away from their table. Tucking his hair behind his ear, Mao’s eyes catch a glimpse of gold. Keito’s words come rushing back to him instantly _‘The implications of a man having earrings in this village are not ones I want you involved with’_ , ‘ _I will not see an angel under my watch masquerading as a human brothel worker’._ It all makes so much sense now but as Mao’s feet move him swiftly through the now thinning crowd, he has to wonder… just what exactly has he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweeted about this but Ritsu's fake name being Richared was chosen simply because I thoroughly believe he would choose an alias that could be shortened to Dick. I can on twitter at @idolthirst, occasioanlly I tweet about what I'm writing lol.


	5. Chapter four

Sitting at a small table in a rural village, a piece of heavily buttered bread on his plate and a lovely old woman beside him explaining how she only uses family recipes sounds like an amazing way to be spending the early afternoon. However despite the friendly service, Mao can tell there’s still something off.  She seems on edge, afraid even, though when he asks if she’s alright, she’s quick to ensure him that it’s not because of him. 

“Don’t you worry ‘bout me, ain’t cause you’re new either. I say it’s the curse come back again.” She shakes her head, “All the older families round here know of it, every hundred years or so there’s this darkness ‘bout the place that ain’t human. You should see it when it’s not like this. Busy and happy and bustlin’… ya chose a real bad time to visit young man. Who knows what we did to bring it on this time but if it’s the same as what me Nan used to tell, it’ll lift soon as if it’s never been ‘ere.”

Curses don’t exist, they’re merely a human explanation for phenomena they don’t understand. Phenomena that usually boils down to demon activity.

“How long’s it been going on?” This is good information. Even if she fails to properly comprehend things like all humans in these situations do, she seems a far better source of information than the tavern owner.

“A while, dunno exactly, it creeps up on ya and next thing ya know, your shadows out to get ya.” Somehow, explaining the situation seems to be calming for her. A good thing, it means she’ll be far more willing to talk about details that otherwise he would have had to press for. “’pparently when it gets this bad is ‘bout when it lifts. We’ve been round here since as long as anyone remembers, it’s not dangerous, jus’ depressin’.”

“I really did pick the worst time to come didn’t I?” He laughs, he doesn’t want to seem like he’s pressing for information. Just like he’s as curious of a young man as any would be. “Tavern owner said it could be demons. You think he’s right?”

“A lucky guess.” She laughs, pulling up a chair herself to sit at his table. “That man’s been around these parts twenty years at most, no one to pass down the tales to him ‘cept drunkards slurring so much you can’t understand ‘em anyway. If this ain’t the work of demons it’s the heavens themselves testin’ us to see if we can resist the urges it fills us with.”

He has to suppress a smile at how wrong she is. The heavens have never interfered with humans lives to the levels they believe they have. The most they’ll meddle these days is by doing what he’s doing now, sneaking into their lives to hunt down the source of the sin and then disappearing once his work is done.

Contemplating his last bite of bread, he takes in the view on the street. It’s bizarre, most of the time a human sharing like this will tell details of possessions or spontaneous fires, crops being ruined or livestock turning up dead. Paranoia, depression, an urge to sin. Those might be the basic effects of a demon living alongside humans but there’s no events to signal that someone here has escaped from hell to wreck chaos. Whoever’s here, they’re lazy or laying low. Whoever’s here is incredibly atypical for a demon.

“Can people resist?” Popping the bread into his mouth he turns his attention back to her. He knows not all of them can. The raised levels of theft, adultery and violence are what had caught Keito’s attention in the first place.

“Not all of us.” Placing a hand on top of his carefully, she looks him in the eyes directly. The intensity of her stare sends a shiver down his spine. “Promise me ‘lright? That no matter what ya morals are, ya won’t go losin’ ‘em while ya here. It’s never nothin’ too bad, but I’m sure a fair few of us have ‘ad our tickets to above taken away already. Don’t let that happen to ya.”

With that she slowly stands, knees complaining loudly as she does. He hopes dearly she isn’t included in the _‘not all of us’._ The worst part of his visits to earth isn’t the way his workload piles up back home or having to remember to give his weakened form sustenance. The worst part of his visits to earth is meeting lovely, genuine people who have a few too many marks on their record already to make it into heaven.

The person he’s bound to get closest to during his time here is one of those as well. Although he doesn’t know whether he would call him lovely or genuine exactly. He’s troublesome and terrible but in a curiously charming way. He’s probably been doing this since he was young, no chance to reach salvation when your own circumstances push you to a life of sin. It truly is sad and he hates that this is the way things are. As long as Richard’s living his human life fully and not indulging in sins beyond lust too much, then perhaps his punishment will be light once he falls through the gates of hell.

Sighing to himself he takes in his empty plate. He should probably start heading off soon, though he highly doubts his guide will be already there and waiting for him if he’s late. He’s sure that with how Richard acts, they’ll probably walk right on into the hideout of this demon without realising it. He doesn’t want to make assumptions but male prostitutes and demons in disguise seem like they’d frequent the same sort of locations. He is in for such a long lecture if Keito ever finds out who he teamed up with. Hopefully his work load has him so busy that he isn’t able to monitor Mao’s every move. As long as he returns to heaven in one peice and avoids the areas of certain moral corruption, who he works with down here shouldn’t matter.

 

\-----

 

Richard wasn’t lying when he said he liked his sleep. Unsurprisingly he shows up a good half hour late, yawning loudly and hair in disarray. Mao suspects he’s not long rolled out of bed.

“Mmmmm, good morning Mark~” Stifling yet another yawn, he blinks sleepily.

“It’s a little after two in the afternoon.” He responds, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, good morning.”

There’s something strangely endearing about him. Though given his industry Mao has his doubts that it’s unintentional. Being good looking and well dressed to top it off, even if this village is struggling currently Mao would be surprised if he isn’t managing to pull in a good income. The ‘curse’ even benefits someone like him, business must have picked up. Perhaps that’s why he looks so dead tired at such a reasonable hour, he must have gone to work after Mao had left. Which is something he should definitely not start thinking about in any detail, oh wow. Who cares about Richards work or how many people Mao’s had brief interactions with that may have been his client. All that matters is that he’s agreed to show Mao around.

“Have you eaten?” While he’s taken care of himself, Richard doesn’t look like he’s managed to do much more today than put on clothes. He wouldn’t mind taking the time to let him eat if it means he won’t be left hungry.

“Kinda. I had an apple on my way but it was gross so I only ate half.” Sticking out his tongue he makes a face of disgust. “Is Mark offering to take me out to lunch? Oh my~”

Rolling his eyes Mao takes back his intention to make sure Richard eats.

“No I’m not, just wondering.”

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Stepping closer he rests his chin on Mao’s shoulder, content to lean on him as if he’s a post. “So~ Where to first? Or should I just start with my favourite places~?”

He is admittedly, more than just a little hesitant to let Richard lead him places so blindly. Most places he should be fine in and it’s unlikely his workplace will be one of his favourite places but this is definitely a case of better safe than sorry.

“This place has a church right?” Richard makes a face in his peripheral vision. “We could start there?”

Despite his obvious distaste, Richard doesn’t seem to oppose too much. It’s a bit of a relief really, if he refuses to take him it will raise more than a couple of red flags. Despite his utterly devilish personality, Mao doesn’t really suspect him of being a demon in disguise. However there’s no real reason aside from being unholy that someone would refuse to enter a church; even if his powers are completely sealed, a demon won’t be able to enter. If he refuses, Mao might have his demon investigation solved easily but he also might lose someone who he’s coming to think of as a friend. While eventually they’ll have to part ways anyway, he doesn’t want that quite yet.

“Is Mark a good God fearing boy~” He isn’t one bit surprised that he gets teased. “I should have known, you look so innocent. You should let me show you how to really live~”

“Um, I think I’m okay? No offence but I think your idea of living and mine are probably wildly different.” He knows it for a fact, there’s no way someone who lives like Richard has any idea what life inside heaven is like.

“You have no idea.” Chucking, Richard slides his hand into Mao’s, starting to drag him along. “Time to take the good boy to church~”

He’s thankful that Richard has no issue pulling him along in what he assumes is the direction of the church. The spurt of energy he finds to begin leading Mao by the hand doesn’t last long though, soon he’s leaning against Mao again, still holding his hand as they walk in a manner that Mao’s surprised isn’t attracting more attention.

“I should give you a map so you can carry me around, my feet hurt and I’m tired.” Usually humans learn to stop whining like this around the age of 12 from what Mao’s observed. Richard is truly exceptional in all the wrong ways.

“You have a map?” He asks. Genuinely because while Keito had provided him with one, it’s not something he’s able to view in his current form and he hadn’t paid too much attention to what specific buildings on it were. His cover story benefits from him not knowing.

“Nope but if I did I would, I could sleep on the way.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Though he can’t help but smile as he speaks. “I see a cross above the roof tops over there, we can’t be far away. You can sit down once we’re inside.”

There’s that look of distaste again. Really, does he think sinners set fire upon stepping into a church? Humans believe some weird things so he wouldn’t be surprised.

“So~ If Mark’s such a good boy, he must have a wife and everything waiting for him back home right?” Changing the subject to one Mao doesn’t see coming, he gives a surprised laugh in response.

“Nope. Nothing of that sort.” He knows Richard is asking due to his own motives and not to test his back story but he still feels like he’s about to come under scrutiny.

“Oh? No pretty girls in your village then~?” The amount of amusement in Richard’s voice has him wanting to scold him. He knows exactly why he’s asking about this sort of thing and it’s just indecent. “Or is that not your preference~”

“You. Are more trouble than you’re worth.” He admits. “There’s a lot of things in my life a lot more important than that, I’ve never thought about it much.”

There’s a curious hum from Richard in response. He hasn’t lied really, some angels do end up in purely romantic relationships with one another but he’s never felt that way about any one up there. His work keeps him so busy that he’d never find the time anyway.

Calm washes over him as he takes in the church entrance. Like much of the rest of the village, it suffers from some wear and tear but it doesn’t appear to be abandoned. There are still people here who must care about where their soul ends up.

“Do you think we’ll be alone?” The door creaks as he pushes it open. If there is a priest around he’ll offer to oil the hinges for him, it’s the least he can do.

“Dunno. If it’s unlocked doesn’t that mean someone’s inside?” His voice is surly and curt, still stood on the paved path, he doesn’t seem so sure about following Mao further.

“You’re right that was a dumb question.” Laughing, he tries to lighten the atmosphere. If he can at least get a smile out of Richard it might ease up his mood a little. “Though surely you’ve been to church before right? You can’t just have not gone?”

Could he have? Mao knows that not every human aims for heaven, that many give up entirely, but usually they at least attend an obligatory service or two.

“I can so have just not gone.” Slowly he follows Mao, audibly holding his breath as he steps across the threshold. “As I said, Mark and I have lived very different lives~ You’d be horrified.”

No one greets them inside, if there’s anyone around they must be in their lodgings. It is a weird time of day for someone to come for worship he supposes. They must not have been expecting anyone, even if people might be seeking extra guidance due to the ‘curse’. The interior mimics the exterior. Nothing fancy and in need of a good deal of TLC but it gets the job done. Even in his sealed form he can feel a holy presence inside the church, but it’s weak. It shouldn’t be, heaven hasn’t given up on this place. Could it be due to whatever demons are lurking in the shadows? Though even if it is, there’s no way a demon could enter even a run down and abandoned church. This is the one place in the village their darkness shouldn’t be affecting.

A cough startles him. Is it the priest? A villager? He must have gotten too caught up in his thoughts to notice someone approaching. Turning slowly and trying to play things cool, he looks for any newcomers. None. Weird. Richard hadn’t had a cough, unless the air in here is too dusty for him? It does appear to be a while since anyone gave the place a proper clean.

Another cough.

It’s definitely Richard.

Face stark white and lips pressed together as though he’s fighting off nausea, Richard isn’t in a good state. Slumping down into a pew, his head hits his knees, curling up as though hit by pain. Tired a lot of the time, pale skin, easily fatigued and now brought to this state by a bit of dust. Is he ill? It can’t just be that, this is far too severe. Panic flits through him. Humans are weak, he doesn’t want this to be the end for him, especially not with where he’ll end up.

Demons can’t enter churches he reminds himself as he makes his way over to the now shaking form of his new friend… but that doesn’t mean those they’ve possessed and influenced can’t. If he’s been living under the direct influence of the demon in this village then that could be to blame, the darkness being forcibly ripped from his body as he suffers inside this holy place. That should be good for him though, his soul being cleansed like this. If he can manage to make it through this then he’ll come out free and the demon lurking around these parts should be greatly weakened.

Reaching a hand out slowly he rubs Richards back. He doesn’t really know how to help in this situation without his powers. He’s never seen anything like this before. All he can do is guess.

“Are you okay?” A stupid question to ask when Richard’s just started to quietly sob.

A shake of his head. Talking doesn’t even seem like an option. He can’t imagine the pain he must be going through right now and it… Even if this is good for Richard he can’t do it. He’s not the ruthless being of light that other angels might be. He’s too kind, too compassionate. Biting his lip he makes up his mind. Richard will be free from any darkness once he finds the demon affecting this place any way, he doesn’t have to go through this pain and suffering.

“Let’s get you out of here then.” It’s not easy to lift someone up when they’re curling in on themselves like they’re being eaten from the inside out. He may have only just met him but it hurts to see Richard in such a state, tears pouring down his cheeks and pretty features screwed up in agony. “Just a bit more and then you’ll be okay.”

He doesn’t know if his words are doing much good, nor if he really will recover once they’re outside but it feels like the right thing to do. If he were unsealed he could heal him, that’s too risky though. He’d be a walking target; he’s a spy, not a soldier. Richard will get through this, he has to have faith.

It was naïve to think he might instantly recover the second he carried him out the doors. Still shaking, sobbing and sweating, his state doesn’t improve no matter how far Mao takes him from the holy site. Is he dying? He can’t be, right? There’s no way he could actually be, people survive exorcisms from far worse possessions all the time. He’ll be fine. Stress and anxiety of these levels are things he’s never felt before; as Richard seizes up in his arms he feels his heart seize up in his chest.

The sun bears down on him strongly as he all but runs through the village. He can take him up to his room, lay him down, maybe find a doctor. Not a priest. In this state he’s unlikely to survive an exorcism. This is all his fault. Richard probably instinctively knew he wouldn’t be able to enter the church safely, that’s why he’d seemed adverse to it. He’s messed up bad, really bad.

Angels aren’t supposed to feel fear like this, chilling his bones and making him dread every coming second and yet as he manages to shove the door of the tavern open with Richard curled in against his chest, that’s all he feels. The adrenaline that had allowed him to carry him such a distance wavers, his arms turn to rubber and it takes all he can muster not to see Richard slip from them. His body is light, concerningly so but without divine powers to back him up, he’s at his limit. Stumbling to the floor he holds Richard as tightly as he can, determined not to hurt him any more than he already has. A wetness meets his cheeks as his knees hit the wooden floor, pain surging through him at the graceless fall. Tears? He is essentially human right now after all. He can’t let himself cry though, whatever he feels can only be a fraction of the agony Richard is in.

Tilting his chin he takes in his face, expecting to see the same contorted expression he had earlier. His heart turns to ice when that’s not what he sees at all. Features peaceful, he’s not greeted with contorted expressions of pain, nor does his body convulse along with them anymore. Hand shaking he brings it to his pulse to check for a beat. He seems so peaceful, so serene, as if he’s sleeping. Though with what he’s been through, he can’t just assume. He dreads the moment his fingers touch the pale skin of his neck. Please. Please still be there.


	6. Chapter five

Time passes slowly as he sits at the bedside trying not to give into exhaustion himself. Richard’s body must be entirely drained of energy. The sleep he’s in is deep but thankfully peaceful, no sign of the agony he’d been in before. Feeling his heartbeat, weak but steady had brought so much relief to him. He’s alive. He’s safe. Thankfully the tavern owner, Hugh as he finally introduces himself, had been able to help Mao carry his passed out body up the stairs. He hadn’t asked questions but there was a look about him as if he knew what was going on. Demons he’d have said, and for once a human would have been correct with that accusation.

Reaching for his notebook seems pointless when his vision is this blurred and his mind hazy. He should get something down, notes of the incident for him to reference later but his body won’t make the move to shuffle to his desk. He probably needs food and to take a note from how Richard’s recovering but guilt sits within him as heavily as curiosity about how the whole ordeal. Were there signs he should have picked up on? Could he have known somehow and avoided this entirely? And just when did this happen anyway? It’s unlikely Richard was targeted between them meeting and this morning but it’s possible. Perhaps whoever’s here can see through his disguise and went for the person he’s likely to spend the most time with.

Thinking when his body wants nothing more than to join Richard on the mattress is pointless. His thoughts whirl around his head in a tornado, never reaching any epiphanies but rather creating more chaos in their wake. This body is too weak. Giving in to sleep isn’t something he should allow. He needs to watch over Richard, ensure that he’s okay, alive. It’s frustrating that he hadn’t been able to do more, to unseal himself and put an end to things earlier. Almost losing him had sent a range of emotions he’s never before felt surging through him. He can’t let that happen again. Not to Richard nor to any other human. Though as much as it’s forbidden and frowned upon, he’s starting to develop a soft spot for this troublemaker that might see him favour him over others.

Reaching towards his sleeping form, he passes his fingers under his nose. It’s a check he doesn’t have to do as the soft snoring sounds confirm that Richard is indeed alive but it’s comforting to feel his breath on them any way. What would the consequences have been if he had died? Would Heaven punish him for that? Or would they not care? What’s one human life gone if it helps save an entire village at the end of the day? And a sinner too? Worthless. He hates that sort of mindset. Working behind the scenes means he’s able to avoid a lot of it, burying himself in paperwork but it’s so prevalent amongst those higher up that you can’t simply escape it.

He can remember a time when heaven was kinder, more chaotic and alive. It wasn’t perfect back then but perhaps he would prefer it to what they have now. It’s great for the departed souls lucky enough to reside there but the criteria for entry is too harsh and angels are held to standards not even they can live up to. Perhaps heaven is just another form of hell for them.

Sliding his fingers through Richard’s thick, soft locks he smiles sadly. He’s not a bad person, not at all. That his precious time on earth has been infected by this dark force is too cruel. Even if he wants nothing to do with Mao after he wakes, he’ll watch over him. There’s a possibility this is in a way, his fault after all. He needs to make sure he can live a long and happy life here on earth. It’s a shame that Mao won’t be able to experience much of that with him. He’s friendly and gets along with both angels and humans easily but it’s rare to feel the kind of spark Richard’s company gives him, that draw that no matter how troublesome he acts, he doesn’t want to just walk away.

Stifling a yawn he shakes his head. Tiredness really is taking over; this train of thought is strange and likely encouraged by his exhausted state. Slinking down in the uncomfortable wooden chair he’s pulled to the bedside, maybe a little bit of rest won’t hurt. He’s sure to be awake again by the time Richard opens his eyes once more.

Turning and shifting and trying to ignore the hardwood don’t see him falling asleep any time soon. His eyes ache as much as his arms and legs do; he has no idea how he’d managed to fall asleep in this thing the night before. There is room still on the bed though. Barely, but just enough that if Richard doesn’t move from his spot, things won’t be weird on the off chance he does wake up before Mao. It’s unlikely he would mind anyway. It may just be the comfort of the bed tempting him into making a decision that’s probably a slight faux pas by human etiquette but who cares. He’s not from around here anyway, he can pretend this is normal where he comes from.  

The mattress still isn’t anywhere near as soft as he desires but his aching limbs sigh as he carefully climbs onto it. It’s strange to acknowledge that there’s someone else sleeping behind him as he lets his lids flutter closed. Heaven’s very strict about sleeping quarters and privacy. Despite the circumstances it is kind of nice just going with the flow and doing things in the moment like this, not worrying too much about rules and regulations. As his mind drifts into dreams, his last thoughts are that yet again, he hopes Keito isn’t watching him too closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my gf for going so in depth with this au with me. Without you a lot of this world wouldn't exist.


	7. Chapter Six

“Mmm, Mark?”

A sleepy voice enters his dreams, pulling him from his sleep gently. He could just ignore it, keep snoozing and letting his body catch up from the exhaustion he’d suffered earlier but that’s probably Richard. He owes it to him to wake up. Cracking open his eyes, he’s met with darkness. Whatever the time is now, he must have gotten a least a few of hours of sleep. His body must really have needed it.

“Yeah?” Rubbing his eyes, he feels a warmth against his back. Ah right, he’d fallen asleep in the same bed as Richard. “How’re you feeling?”

“Eugh.” The sound manages to portray his feelings perfectly. “Don’t take me to a church again ever.”

There’s movement behind him, Richard rolling over, sneaking an arm around his waist. This probably isn’t something he’s allowed to permit but Richard’s been through so much, if he wants to cuddle with him, it’s the least he can do. It’s not all that unpleasant either, though he sincerely hopes Hugh doesn’t come to check up on them and find them like this.

“I won’t.” He doesn’t really know where to go from there. Mentioning what he believes happened is probably a good start but maybe he should let Richard speak first. “Do you know why you got sick?”

From what he can figure out from his movements, Richard’s shaking his head. Fingers slide between his, interlacing with them and holding tight. While the skinship must provide Richard with comfort, it spurs a different reaction in Mao, his heart fluttering strangely as Richard’s thumb begins to draw circles on his hand.

“I’m bad and evil. The church didn’t like that I sin so much and complained at me.” His response doesn’t make that much sense but Mao can’t blame him, Richard likely has no idea. Though living in this village he must at least be aware of the curse. It won’t sound silly for him to say what he’s about to.

“I don’t think churches just decide they don’t like people and kick them out.” Biting his lip he looks for the best way to say this. “I think there’s a demon here, or a few.”

Richard’s thumb stops moving, he must have come to the same conclusion Mao has. It must be shocking for him, he understands. No one wants to hear that they’ve been tainted by such darkness.

“I think it’s influencing you in some way and that’s why you got so sick.” He can’t sound like an expert on this, he needs to sound like a decently informed human. His cover story doesn’t even give him strong ties to the church. “I heard a story once, about a guy back home. People said he got tainted by a demon and when he tried to go into a church, was in agony. It’s kinda the same as what happened with you.”

Slowly, Richards thumb starts to move again. It can’t be nice to hear someone accusing you of being tainted by a demon but he’s at least taking it well. If Mao can now pin down when this demon entered his life and how, he’ll have a very good lead. Now isn’t really the time for interrogations though, Richard needs to rest more and it would be kind of nice to just forget about the demon thing and let himself enjoy being so close with another person.

“Ah… maybe?” He sounds unsure and Mao doesn’t blame him. It probably sounds a bit farfetched even more so as he’d made up the anecdote about ‘back home’ entirely on the fly. “Mark sure does know a lot of things.”

“I just listen to stuff when people say it.” It’s incredibly unlikely Richard is about to accuse him of knowing too much with how vaguely he worded that. “You know about the curse here right?”

“Mmmm yeah, some people have told me about it, happens sometimes they say.” Richard speaks slowly. “I dunno I don’t really talk to people.”

If he’s always lived here like Mao had assumed, he wouldn’t need to talk to people to know of the ‘curse’. His family would likely have passed down the information without him having to go out of his way to find it out. Perhaps he’s newer in town than he’d assumed? While his voice isn’t particularly accented, no one else in the village remotely resembles him. Red eyes, black hair and pale skin aren’t common traits around these parts.

“When did you move here?” It’s an innocent enough question. Knowing that might go a ways in figuring out when he caught the interest of a demon.

“Huh? Mark’s too smart. I’m tired and don’t wanna talk about things like that.” Mao’s fairly sure the yawn he follows with is forced. It confirms his suspicions though, Richard isn’t from around here and from how touchy he is about the subject, it sounds like the circumstances surrounding his move could tie into the demon activity.

“Fine fine.” Time to change the subject to something that perhaps he can joke about a bit. “I don’t believe what you said about not talking to people though, you were the one who approached me.”

“Mark’s special.” There’s that strange fluttering again. Pressing up against him closer, Mao detects a level of possessiveness. They’ve only just met and he knows nothing about him but he finds himself not really minding.

“Am I really?” He laughs. “I don’t think I’m really anything extraordinary.”

Perhaps compared to humans he is but on the whole? He’s no one. He’s a workaholic who happens to do a decent job of blending in with the crowd. He’s never thought of himself as anything but normal, perhaps even boring.

“You are.” Richard sounds even a little mad that he’s putting himself down. “I don’t just like anyone.”

He’s not used to being flattered like this at all, it’s strange to wrap his head around it. Richard had been flirting with him from the first time they’d met, that much had been obvious but he didn’t realise his attraction ran much deeper than something superficial. Is it normal for a human to get so attached so fast? And here he’d thought Richard might hate him once he woke up.

Perhaps he should let Richard know how he’s making such an exception for him by letting him snuggle up to him like this, how he’s enjoying feeling the warmth of another body behind him. He can’t let himself though. Leading him on in any way, pretending this might lead to anything else would be wrong. He can’t let him know the warmth and comfort being so close to him fills him with, nor that he feels slightly giddy when he compliments him. Those are all emotions he needs to ignore. What if it’s the demon influencing Richard putting words in his mouth, what if he can tell Mao’s an angel and is trying to corrupt him.

Close his eyes Mao tries to push such thoughts out of his mind.

He’s so well sealed, no one would be able to tell.

“Let me choose the next place we go.” Richard breaks the silence. “I’ll take you somewhere good.”

He feels a bit bad about letting the silence hang between them for so long. He probably should have responded with something. At least Richard still wants to show him around. Hopefully he’ll be able to get him to talk about his coming here.

“I guess it’s fair I let you chose next.” He hopes wherever it is, it’s not somewhere too risqué. “You’re not going anywhere until you recover though. I thought maybe I’d lost you, you need to rest up.”

It’s harder than he’d thought it might be to admit that he thought perhaps he’d lose Richard, sadness wells up inside him as he says the words, the memory of his body limp in his arms coming rushing back. For someone who lives in a realm mostly populated by the souls of the departed, he never thought something like that might affect him so much.

“I’m okay~” Richard yawns. “Sleep is good though, sleep and cuddles. If you keep cuddling with me I’ll be better in no time.”

“Okay but don’t get used to this, it’s a one time thing.” He says it as much to convince himself as he does to let Richard know he’s not going to be a constant source of cuddles.

“Boo no fair, Mark needs to cuddle with me always.” There’s a warmth against the back of his neck, Richard’s breath, followed by-

“Oi!” Shouting in surprise he reacts to the kisses pressed to his skin, laughing from how they tickle too much to get out his objections coherently. “You can’t, no, wait. Richard.”

A whining sound comes from him as he pulls back. His skin still tingles from the kisses pressed to it and he can’t figure out if it’s physical or mental.

“This is fine, those are a bit too far.” He says carefully. “And it tickles.”

“No fair. Your laugh it super cute.” He complains, Mao can feel his fingers trying to slip from between his and traps them. There’s no way he’s not about to tickle him elsewhere now that he knows how he reacts. “Mark~ Let me tickle you.”

He strengthens his resolve to keep Richard’s hands away from vulnerable places. He has a feeling if he lets this escalate any further, it’s going to start heading in a direction that he really can’t let it.

“Nope.” Really, his laugh isn’t that cute at all, and how he squirms when he’s being tickled is just embarrassing. “You need to rest, tickling me isn’t resting.”

“Hmph.”

He’ll head down stairs soon and buy something to bring up for Richard to eat. He should get something for himself but he’s not the priority at the moment.  Perhaps then Richard will fall asleep again and he’ll finally be able to get what he’s learnt written down.


	8. Chapter Seven

“I don’t see why you can’t just tell me where we’re going before we get there.” Mao grumbles. Richard seems to enjoy the fact he has no idea where he’s leading him though which is concerning.

“It’d ruin the surprise~” He sings out. “Mark has to trust me.”

He wishes he it was that easy to just let himself do that. After two days of bed rest and a fair bit more pulling Mao onto the bed for cuddles than he probably should have allowed, Richard’s recovered enough that he no longer looks like he’s about to faint every time he stands up. He’d slept through a lot of those days, giving Mao plenty of time to arrange his findings in his notebook and a chance to visit the church alone. The holy presence had felt a lot stronger without Richard in tow, enough that he’d almost felt safe unsealing himself briefly to send a message to Keito. He didn’t want to risk it in the end though. The job has already thrown a lot more at him than he was expecting.

“Is where we’re going even in the village?” The direction they’re headed in leads away from shops and houses, back in the direction Mao had come from on his first day. “It’s gunna be night soon and I dunno how far away we should be going.”

“It’s kinda in the village?” Richard laughs, taking Mao’s hand in his. After so many hours wrapped up in his arms, it no longer feels as strange to be this close with him. “As I said, Mark has to trust me~”

Reaching up with his free hand, Richard picks a low hanging apple off a tree. As it makes it’s way through the air to Mao, he almost misses the timing, only just managing to catch the fruit he’s unexpectedly acquired. Bringing it in front of his face he examines it as Ritsu takes one for himself.

“Does this count as stealing?” He asks, concerned because that tree was definitely on someone’s property, branches spilling over a moss covered fence.

“Mmmm, maybe?” Richard takes a moment to think, contemplating his own apple as he does. “Doesn’t matter though, those ones will fall to the ground soon and rot anyway, isn’t it better that they get eaten?”

It doesn’t do too much to quell his nerves about how immoral it may be to accept the apple. Richard doesn’t seem to care, biting into the fruit and sighing happily. It must be nice to live as carefree as he does.

“Go on~ It’s not poisoned and besides, I was one who picked it so I’m the thief, not you.”

Watching Richard enjoy his fruit, it is tempting to just give in and take a bite. After all, Richard had been the thief not him, and it is better that it gets eaten rather than go to waste rotting on the ground.  This can’t hurt more than what they’ve been doing anyway, he can pretend he did it under the guise of keeping in character. You can’t be a perfect angel when you’re pretending to be a human.

Closing his eyes and taking a breath, he brings the apple to his lips. Despite his justifications, something still feels so bad about this. He’s pretty sure Richard’s watching him in amusement as he lets his teeth come into contact with the skin. He can feel his eyes on him. Reminding himself that he’s not the one who picked the fruit, he allows himself to close his jaw, teeth sinking into juicy, sweet flesh with a satisfying crunch. Richard’s reaction hadn’t been for nothing, it is a very good apple.

“See, not so bad was it?” Richard teases in between bites. “I think Mark’s been way too sheltered and good, he needs to start letting himself have fun.”

“Maybe Richard should have slightly less fun, stop stealing peoples apples and sleeping in almost strangers beds.” Teasing him back feels good, natural, filling his heart with an easy lightness and replacing some of the anxiety from letting himself eat the apple. “It is a good apple though.”

“We can do an exchange, you teach me how to be a good boy and I’ll teach you all~ about being bad~” Laughing as they walk, the idea sounds ridiculous but maybe he can teach Richard a little something about not being quite as bad as he is. Not that it would ever be an exchange, he may be being a little lax on the rules but he still can’t let himself be corrupted.

As they banter, the scenery around them gets greener, buildings turning into paddocks as they reach farmland. A goat bleats at them as they pass by, startling Mao and seeing another fountain of laughter bubble out from Richard. It’s so good to see him happy, healthy, himself again. As he takes the last few bites of his apple, he throws the core into soft dirt just off their path. Perhaps it will take seed and grow into another tree. A good dead to cancel out the fact he ate it in the first place.

“Here we are~” Mao doesn’t really see any ‘here’, all he sees is a large shady tree and a lot of paddocks. Mountains in the distance are pretty but this isn’t exactly what he expected from Richard’s favourite place.

“Under the tree?” He questions. There’s nothing else that it could be. He’s reminded of the farmhand who’d been napping under a tree as he’d made his way into the village, the one he’d thought Richard looked similar too. It must have been him after all. “I actually think I saw you sleeping out here a few days ago, I thought you were someone who worked on the farm slacking off.”

Admitting it feels silly now that he knows Richard is nothing of the sort. Though it’s strange how fate has pulled them together like this, the first person he’d seen here being the one he’s grown closest to. It’s stranger still to think about how little time has passed since he arrived. It feels like weeks that he’s known Richard, not days.

“Yep that woulda been me. I don’t like the sun and there’s nothing good to do in the village in the day.” Detaching his hand from Mao’s, Richard sits himself down, petting the grass next to himself. “It’s nice out here.”

And it is nice, now that he’s taking the time to appreciate the view, it’s certainly a lot nicer of a place to waste away your day than the dusty street within the village. Taking a seat beside Richard he stretches his legs, quietly groaning at how good it feels to rest properly. These past few days have been stressful, hoping that Richard recovers fully. The atmosphere out here is lovely, so much more relaxed and kind. He can see why Richard would like to spend his time here.

“My favourite place with my favourite person~” Flopping back onto the ground beside him, Richard curls onto his side. It’s embarrassing how Mao feels his cheeks flare up at those words. Really, Richard does things to him that should not be allowed.

“Favourite person? You’ve just met me.” He retorts, trying not to stumble over his words.

“Mhmm, my number one favourite person.” Richard sounds so sure of himself. “I can tell already, it’s destiny~”

Scratching the back of his neck he laughs awkwardly, not too sure what to do with Richards conviction that they were apparently made for one another. He can’t just come out and tell him to stop getting his hopes up as he’s not even human after all.

“Well if it’s destiny, let me know more about you?” That’s a good segue into his interrogation, hopefully Richard will be more willing to open up than he had been the other day.

“Fine~ What does my Mark want to know?” He sounds slightly resigned about being asked questions but at least he’s not refusing outright.

“You came to the village pretty recently, right?” How should he put this, from the way Richard hadn’t asked him to contact anybody after his collapse, he doubts he has much family here. “Without your family?”

Looking down at Richard’s face he notices it scrunched up, as if grossed out. Ah, they mustn’t get along well. Perhaps that’s due to Richards profession or preferences, he knows humans can be harsh on things like that.

“There’s a gross bug who likes to call himself my brother but he’s back home.” Richard really, really must not like his brother given the way he talks about him. “I had a fight with him and ran away. And now I’ve met my true love how romantic~”

“H-hey, you know I don’t live here either right? I’ll be heading home myself shortly too. Don’t get ahead of yourself there.” His words come out a little flustered and he really hopes he’s not going to piss Richard off by denying him the chance of a relationship like that.

“I’ll just have to convince you to stay~” He teases, thankfully not put off by Mao’s response. “I bet that bug will be so jealous when he sees my cute new husband~”

Well, whatever, he can just ignore his advances and the butterflies in his stomach that Richard going off on tangents like this causes. Seriously, did no one teach this guy shame when he was growing up?

“Speaking of him, what did you fight about?” He decides not to enquire about parents. Likely Richard doesn’t have any and he doesn’t want to bring up something that could touch a sorer spot than the talk of his brother already is.

“Ah, it was kinda work related?” Richard shrugs as he talks before rolling onto his back. The way the sun filters through the leaves makes it look like heaven itself is shining down on him. How ironic. “We have a family business of sorts? And he was leaving all the hard stuff to me. It’s unfair.”

“Family business?” He raises an eyebrow. Then again perhaps Richard’s only taken up his new profession since coming into this village. A young attractive man with no money or lodgings, he can see how he might turn to that.

“Mhmm, I was left to do all the paper work and it sucked.” Richard complains, seeming a little happy to be able to get this off his chest. He really must have been telling the truth about not talking to people here. “Now I’m free and he has to haul ass to make sure both our jobs get done. So sad~ Poor brother.”

Mao can’t help but laugh at that, perhaps he doesn’t hate his brother as much as he seems to. It’s a shame they aren’t currently on good terms but he doesn’t seem to despise him.

“How long ago was that? That you came here?”

“Hmmmm, a few weeks, a month? I dunno, time is weird and I sleep a lot.” He yawns as if to prove a point. “You’re wondering about the demon thing aren’t you?”

Mao’s amazed Richard remembers him talking about that after all he’d been through that day. It’s good though, he’s getting very useful information. If Richard’s been here a month, then that would coincide with the start of the village’s sinful turn. Perhaps someone piggybacked off him as he came here, there’s certainly a possibility that Richard himself is what’s caused this cycle of the ‘curse’ without even realising it. In that case, there’s something he needs to ask about, something that if he has had a demon on his shoulders since his arrival, may clear his record for heaven a bit.

“So… have you been doing your current job just since you got here or was that the same kinda business you and your brother ran…?” It’s awkward to ask but as Richard’s earings glint as he turns his head to look at Mao, it’s not something he could have gone without asking either.

“Current job?” He sounds confused. “I’m not working?”

What?

“Huh?  Then how are you getting your money and nice clothes?” It makes no sense, he must have been rather wealthy back where he came from then. “And the earrings, I was told that that means, _you know_.”

“I don’t know.” It makes no sense for Richard to be playing dumb here and Mao’s seriously confused, he’s been so certain he was on the mark about what Richard did. So convinced about it that things no longer make sense now that Richard’s not only denying being a prostitute but working at all. “What did Mark think I was doing~?”

Oh god that tone he’s taken on, Mao can just tell he’s going to get teased for his assumptions. It’s not like they’re too outrageous though, he’s wearing the same jewellery as male prostitutes here do and the first conversation he’d had included Richard bragging about his er, dick sucking skills? Anyone would have come to that conclusion.

“Don’t laugh at me okay?” He steels himself for the fact Richard’s probably about to laugh any way. “I thought you worked at the brothel…”

At least he tries to contain himself, a suppressed chuckle leaving his lips before a sly smile crosses over them.

“Oh my~ Did Mark want to buy me then, is that why you were hoping that was what I did?” He hides his face in his hands, oh god he can’t let himself think too much about the words Richard’s saying lest he start thinking unholy thoughts. At least this cancels out any chance of Richard wanting to take him to the brothel to show him where he works? “Don’t worry Mark, you can have me for free. A special just for you~”

How on earth does he manage to remain so cute while spilling such filth. Perhaps that’s the demon’s fault. Maybe he was a sweet and innocent young man before he god hijacked by this darkness.

“Have you always been this terrible or is it just since you came here?” He now needs to figure out to what degree the demon is affecting Richard. If it’s a case of take Richard out of the village and it will follow or it’s tied to the village in some way and preying on a vulnerable young man, obviously in need of companionship that just happened to fall into its lap. If he can get Richard away from here, perhaps he will be safer. Perhaps that will mean he can find the demon that’s latched onto him without risking hurting Richard once more. He doesn’t really want to do that though, not only does he feel indebted to him, he treasures his company.

“Not always but like, for most of what I remember?” Richard shrugs, rolling onto his side again, fingers starting to toy with the fabric of Mao’s pants. “People think it’s bad to mess about and stuff but if it were bad then why would it feel so good?”

Mao can’t really answer that question for him. It’s at the Archangels discretion as to what is sinful and what isn’t and he’s decided it’s bad? Though he only decided to follow through with those rules so stringently in order to match with the morals humans were imposing on themselves so perhaps if humans stopped viewing sex as such a taboo and sinful thing, so would heaven. Perhaps things would become more like what they used to be, with laxer rules and happier angels. Although back then it wasn’t perfect either. It’s not really in their nature to be quite as repressed and pure as they’re required to be currently but as that’s what humans expect to find when they reach heaven, that’s what they must be. It’s very rare for even an angel to be completely free from desire.

“I don’t know?” He’s never really felt much desire himself, falling into the façade of purity has never been much of an issue for him but Richard is certainly testing that. “I guess it’s just a thing like how you can’t run around naked just because it’s a hot day outside?”

“You can if you’re not a coward.” Richard states so seriously that Mao finds himself laughing.

“Please don’t?”

“Fiiiiine.” Richard agrees, still toying with his pants. “I’d burn to a crisp in the sun doing that any way. Mark should do it though, I bet your body’s super hot.”

“I’m absolutely not doing that.” Heat reaches his cheeks again at how forward Richard is. He can’t let himself fall into his pace. As easy as it would be to let himself get pulled into his flattery and flirting, he can’t let himself be corrupted. “So do you live here permanently now or are you just staying here until things cool down enough to go back home?”

There’s disappointment in his changing the subject but he has to for his own good.

“Dunno. If that bug’s learnt a lesson about how much I’m needed I might go back but I’d wanna take you with me.” Richard screws up his eyebrows as if thinking deeply. “I might get told off for it but I don't care. I'm not really supposed to do that.”

“Shouldn't you try to stay in his good books if you're going to go back home then?” He doesn't really know the exact nature of how they get along though, perhaps this arguing and pushing boundaries is just the nature of their brotherly bond. “I won’t be able to follow you though, I have my own home to go back to.”

“Then screw my brother. I don’t care about him, you feel like home.”

Perhaps he can let a little bit about himself slip. Something that isn’t strictly part of his backstory. Otherwise Richard will keep thinking he can follow him to the ends of the earth.

“I think it might be a bit harder for me to take you home than just risking being told off…” He feels so bad saying that. Even though he knows he has to go back to heaven someday, it might be nice to think about the possibility of eloping, running away and living out Richard’s lifespan here on earth together. “They’re really strict about stuff.”

“Yeah. I kinda got that impression.” Richard doesn’t sound happy at all. “Only stupid strict parents would raise you to be so repressed.”

“I know.” He feels kind of empty, he doesn’t get the chance to run off and adventure, let himself fall in love or any of that, for eternity he’s going to be stuck in more or less the same role, doing the same things day in, day out. Perhaps falling would be preferable to that. How bad can life as a fallen angel be any way? No. He can’t let himself be tempted by such thoughts. It’s only because Richard’s right here that he’s thinking like this.

“Lemme show you how to have fun. Then you’ll realise home is dumb and we can run away together and not care about strict families or dumb gross bugs.” Flopping himself over he lays his head in Mao’s lap. It’s not entirely unwelcome to feel that weight there, rather pleasant if he’s being honest.

“I can’t make any promises but for now, I do really like being with you.” Sliding his fingers into Richard’s hair, brushing through it slowly, he finds himself smiling. He wishes he could let himself get used to this.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and the plot is getting somewhere finally.

Home is where you feel most comfortable, right? Or at least that’s how humans seem to see it. For an angel he’s pretty certain he’s never meant to feel that level of comfort outside of their heavenly realm but the longer he spends down here, the more he feels like perhaps this is where he belongs. He’s fallen into a routine, during the day he goes around alone mostly, meeting with the towns less fortunate to talk and gaining access to small personal libraries from those with more wealth. At night, he has Richard to come back to. Richard who has taken to staying in his room with him; Mao’s never asked where he was staying prior to that but he really wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been floating from place to place, perhaps even staying up all night only to sleep under his favourite tree one morning broke.

Underneath it all are undercurrents of frustration though. No matter how much he’s researching or how many people he’s talking to, the closest he’s gotten to a lead is Richard and Richard seems just as lost as he does on the whole thing which sends him right back to square one. Mao doesn’t want to fail on this but he’s starting to feel more and more like he won’t get to the bottom of things. Deep down he knows he would probably find the answer if he asked the local priest to perform an exorcism on him or unlocked his powers and did it himself but there’s something preventing him from doing that. He doesn’t want harm to come to Richard, their friendship is something Mao’s never experienced before and while he knows one day he’ll have to say good bye, he selfishly wants to hold onto it for as long as he can. His personal feelings are definitely getting in the way of work at this point.

“Mark~ A voice sings out from across the table, hand waving in front of his face. “Come back to earth Mark~”

There’s a pleasant smile on Richards face as he raises his glass to Mao before knocking it back. Ah right, this isn’t really time for self reflection. After so long of putting it off and coming up with excuses for why he shouldn’t, he’s finally let Richard talk him into drinking. Not that he’s had half as much as Richard has but with the glass and a bit he’s already gotten down, he can feel his mind starting to float. It’s a strange feeling and one that will definitely take a bit of getting used to but nonetheless he picks up his own glass to copy Richard, taking a deep breath before draining it in kind.

“Little Mark’s gunna feel that.” Richard comments, a gloved hand reaching out to stroke his arm. “That’s how we learn though~ Making mistakes is half the fun in life.”

Despite the childish manner of speaking and high laughter that intercepts his words, there’s something about Richard as he speaks that makes him seem far older than his years. He’s probably just imagining it. They’ve been sharing a plate of roasted meat but even so, Mao’s still not the best at remembering to feed himself and with this being his first time touching alcohol, it’s hitting him fast.

“I’ll give you that, I’m making the most mistakes I’ve ever made right now and this is probably the most fun I’ve ever had.” And as of yet, he hasn’t done anything too morally wrong. He deserves an award for not having darkened his soul with how much time he’s been spending with Richard. It’s getting harder and harder to dismiss his flirting. “They always told me a whole lot of things about life that really don’t seem true.”

That gets him a raised eyebrow.

“Your family?” Picking up a fork Richard takes another mouthful of meat.

“Yeah, kind of.” It’s not accurate but it’s close enough. “Even when I’ve been in other places I’ve tried to keep to myself and just do what I’m meant to. You’re showing me what it means to live.”

Oh wow his filter really has gone. Remembering to speak of things from a human sounding point of view is only going to get more difficult from here on out. Perhaps it really was a bad idea to let himself drink. Though who would even believe him if he told them in slurred words that he’s an angel? While he’s never explicitly been prohibited from drinking, he’s fairly certain people don’t expect this behaviour from angels.

“Mark’s so sweet~” Something drags up his shin. Is that a foot? When did Richard remove his boots? “You should just run away from them forever with me, I won’t be able to survive without you now I’ve met you.”

Even through the thickness that his tipsy state adds to his words, Mao can hear that he’s completely serious with them.

“What would we do if we ran away? We can’t go to my home and your brother hasn’t reached out to apologise yet.” That’s it, deflect the subject and give a bright smile as Hugh happily provides them with a replacement for their empty glasses. “Ah, thanks. Could we get some water too?”

It’s nice having built up a friendship with the tavern owner and Mao has a feeling he enjoys their patronage more than many of the other customers too. That may seem like hubris but there’s always a softness to how he treats them that he almost feels like he’s with family. Is this what it feels like to have a family? Weird, he’s never considered that before. Perhaps he’s been spending too much time around humans.

“Sure thing kid.” He gets a good natured slap on his back. “You guys are tearing into that pork as well, sure you don’t want more of that too.”

“Mmm~” Richard tilts his head contemplating the plate in front of them. “I need to save room for Mark’s me-”

“Hahaha I think we’ll be fine on that!” Quickly intercepting he can feel sweat at his hairline. When did it get so hot in here? Watching Hugh laugh as he walks from their table he leans over, voice dropping to a whisper. “Richard!”

“Did I do something wrong?” He responds in a whisper too, exaggerated and playing innocent. “I wasn’t lying~ I really do want to save room for Mark’s meat.”

He’s pretty sure he’s never blushed this hard in his life. It’s not even the alcohol making Richard more brazen but what it’s doing to his mind it making it harder to stop himself imagining scenarios in which that might happen and wow. Even the suggestion of Richard doing things like that has the heat from his face starting to transfer a little lower. He can’t let him go anywhere near there, absolutely not.

“We’re not doing that okay?” Good, state his boundaries now. He probably should have stated beforehand that he has no intentions of sleeping with him tonight, or ever. Reminding himself of that makes him feel a pang of sadness. More and more he’s just craving that normal, mortal life where he would be allowed to live out his years with Richard.

“No sucking dick? Awww.” Back at full volume Mao whips his head around to make sure Hugh isn’t back in earshot. Although with them sharing a room and his clear assumptions about Mao’s preferences, he probably thinks that’s what he’s getting up to already. “I’m joking~ Don’t worry Mark~ I wouldn’t do that without permission.”

It’s a relief to hear it, even if deep down he knows he wants to allow him that and more. He can’t even allow one kiss though as once he lets himself have that, he won’t be able to turn back.

“Seriously you’re terrible and I don’t know why I ever agreed to this.” Picking up his glass he lets some past his lips. While he doesn’t quite know how he feels about the taste, the buzz is undeniably pleasant. “It is pretty hard to tell you no, um, not about the drinking thing but, you know.”

Wow it’s embarrassing to approach that himself. Another sip of wine slips down his throat to try drown that out.

“Oh? So why deny me then?” Placing his own glass back on the table Richard settles his chin in his hand. “It’s the good boy thing right, no sex before marriage or something like that?”

“Kinda yeah.”

He wants to admit what makes it difficult so badly, he’s sure Richard knows too, why Mao would even think of allowing him to touch him in such ways. It’s should be clear now that he’s far too pure of mind and heart to want to end up in bed with someone he doesn’t have feelings for and that means... Wait it can’t actually mean that right? They’re only really good friends and Richard fills him with happiness because of that not because Mao lov- No! Dropping his head into his hands at the realisation he tries to push it out of his head. If he doesn’t acknowledge it, it can’t be true.

“Mark...?” It’s slightly slurred but filled with concern. “Feeling okay?”

The corners of his mouth twitch as he tries to force them into a smile. He’s fine, kind of. Not at all. Stomach twisting uncomfortably he has to bite back the urge to cough, knowing if he does he might bring up more than just guilt. This is so stupid. So unfair, why of all things does this have to be forbidden. Love isn’t even something you can help? He’d come here to do his job, not to fall for some shameless human. If he can keep it to himself though, no admissions to Richard, none to Hugh nor to Keito- if he can keep this to himself then maybe things will be okay.

Another twist of guilt disturbs his stomach and okay yeah no he needs to go. Tonight was a mistake. He knows he’s been denying acknowledging this to himself for a while now but if he’d never let himself drink, perhaps he’d have been able to stomp those feelings out for long enough to wrap this up and get back home safely. Not that that was ever going to happen, he was doomed as soon as he laid eyes on Richard. Even if he’d managed to repress things long enough to return to heaven, eventually the wall he’d built up around those feelings would erode.

“Come on Mark, up we get.” A soft voice comes from beside him, huh? When did Richard move there? Are his shoes back on? Wait, that’s not even a priority right now. “You’ve had too much~”

He has but his sudden sickness isn’t at all for the reasons Richard thinks. As he moves off his chair another wave of nausea hits him. Clamping one hand over his mouth he accepts his hand with the other, gripping it tightly as he leads him through the crowd. It’s amazing that Richard can navigate so easily with so few stumbles and missteps; he’s had far, far more to drink than Mao has. Then again he’s used to this and unlike Mao, isn’t dealing with a realisation that could see him being cast out from his home.

\-----

Blinding white lights, a quiet flute melody in the distance, a feeling of sterile purity... why is he home? Though however he looks at it, there’s something wrong. It’s desolate, empty and no matter how far he walks to seek out the source of the music, it never gets any closer. Mile after mile bare feet walk on never ending polished marble until eventually, he gives in. There’s definitely something off about this place. This isn’t heaven, not really. Whoever’s brought him here must be familiar with the place but their replication is far from perfect. Letting his legs rest he arranges his tunic underneath himself as he sinks to the floor. Wait, tunic? Since when? And wings too, bringing his fingers too his neck he confirms that his halo is back in its usual position, this is strange. It’s easy to tell he’s not on earth any more but he doesn’t recall dropping his disguise.

Stretching his wings and reacquainting himself with their weight on his back, he starts to wrack his mind to the events that led up to this. Last he knew he was in the tavern with Richard but he hadn’t allowed anything sordid to go on. They’d ate and drunk and Richard had flirted with him but he’d turned it down. And then... and then what? His memories start to fade and reaching for them only results in snippets of conversation. Something there must be the reason for him being called to this crude recreation of heaven. Did he do something last night that’s causing him to be expelled?

Oh.

Love.

The memory of the nausea and guilt as he’d realised his love for a human hits him violently, a cough slipping past his lips as he tries to push down the feelings. He really must be getting cast out and this must be some form of quarantine for tainted angels. Some sinful behaviour is permissible as long as it doesn’t corrupt his soul but falling in love with a human? That’s unforgivable.

“Isara.” The voice makes him jump, heart stopping as he realises he’s no longer alone.

“Y-yes.” Swallowing thickly he tries to compose himself. Keito doesn’t seem disappointed in him, nor sad. A little irritation shows on his face but no more than usual. “Ah, you called me here?”

Where is here exactly though? If Keito had wanted to communicate with him he could have done so mind to mind. Somehow, Keito must know.

“I’m concerned for both you and your mission.” That’s not exactly what he expected but it sends a shiver through him regardless. He knows he’s doing a terrible job of getting to the bottom of things. “If this is too much for you then let me know Isara, usually your missions are completed in less than half this time.”

Mao can only nod. He knows he’s taking too long and he knows why.

“You’re being blinded.” Well that was certainly blunt. “You’re not seeing what it is you need to see.”

“Sir?” Standing up to face him, he tries to make sense of what he’s being told. He knows Keito can’t be talking about what he’d drunkenly let himself realise or the lecture would be completely different.

“You aren’t stupid, we’re both aware of that but right now you’re acting that way.” Adjusting his glasses Keito shakes his head. “Look Isara, I believe you already know the source of the darkness in this village but either you yourself or an outside force is stopping you from seeing it.”

He wants to respond with something, anything. Should he apologize? Ask for further guidance? Confess?

“In this case, I believe the fault is with you.” There’s a sad look on Keito’s face, disappointment now showing clear as he speaks the words. “Don’t disappoint me further, Isara.”

With that his form fades, clouds drifting from where he’d stood into an endless sky. Reaching out to where he’d stood Mao doesn’t feel the soft, cool air he expects to feel. Rough fabric graces his finger tips instead. Huh? Squinting at the space in front of him there’s nothing of the sort. This place certainly isn’t heaven nor is it a realm created by Keito to speak to him. Then... a dream?

\-----

Air fills his lungs a little too fast as he’s cast from his dreams. Everything about that was a little too ominous to ignore, even if things inside of it had been a little to detached from reality to be real. What is it he’s missing here? His head still spins as he tries to think, a reminder of just how much he’d drunk last night. Memories after he’d stumbled from the table evade him but still being fully clothed, he can relax in knowing no funny business went on. In the low light of a still burning lamp he can spot a pitcher of water and a couple of mugs on the desk but with Richard’s arms tight around his waist, he’s reluctant to go fetch them.

Richard.

No way that can’t actually be it though? If he had been a demon, he wouldn’t have even been able to step foot in the church, that’s how it works. Mao’s been clinging to that piece of evidence to absolve him of guilt but what if he’s been wrong about that and there’s something that they’ve missed this whole time that could allow a demon into a church? Given how much evidence the angels have gathered to the contrary it seems unlikely but there’s always a chance that he’s an outlier. And if he is, well, that changes a lot of things.

A tiny bit of hope flutters through him but it’s not one he can cling to. If Richard is a demon then he hasn’t fallen in love with a human. He may be forgiven if he can grovel on his knees and apologize for letting himself be seduced but he could never do that, he would rather take the blame himself if it means he can save someone. However even if that didn’t mean throwing Richard to the lions, he’s conflicted, would he really want to go back to that life of strict order, being overworked and over restricted? Would he want to go back to a life without Richard knowing how much fun and light he brings to his life? Funny to think that someone who potentially is a being of darkness brings him far more light than heaven ever could, but it’s the truth. He’s never felt as happy as he has during his time here.

Reaching down he takes one of Richards hand in his own. It’s bare, something rare for him. He’s never thought to ask why he’s so often in gloves but that’s probably just one of his quirks, much like the earrings. If he really is a demon then, what must his true from look like? Is he like Mao, simply hiding his wings and changing his hairstyle or is his true form more terrifying? Eyes dropping down to where their hands join he smiles, while Richards hands are cold, they slot perfectly in his. Cold but delicate and is that...?

It’s all but definite confirmation is what it is. Labourers may have a blackened nail or two from heavy things falling on their hands but even in the dim light he has to work with now, he can see that they’re too precise, too shiny to be caused by trauma. Has he really never seen his hands bare before? No he has, he remembers feeling the cold skin of them on his own and pushing them away as they try to sneak under his shirt to tickle him. Then how has he never noticed this before? Taking his other hand he confirms the same thing. Black nails across the board. Keito in his dream had said he was blind and he really must have been.

It hits him strangely, the acknowledgement that the young man cuddled into him isn’t at all human. Emotions bubble and burst in a soup that he can’t pick up a single flavour from. It’s all to overwhelming. Too hot, too cold, too intense, not intense enough. Everything flashes through him at a rate that he can’t even begin to process. He’s fallen in love with a demon. Is he really willing to give up his place in heaven for something that dwells in the fiery depths of hell?

Inhaling a shaky breath he detangles himself and makes for the water. Perhaps this too is a dream. He’ll wake up and take Richards hand in his only to see healthy pink nails. He’ll ask him if he’s really a demon only to get laughter in response. Perhaps he’ll wake up and realise that he’s not in love at all.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

Sleep hadn’t been easy to come by, coming in fits only when his body had decided to forcefully shut his mind off. He’s fairly sure he’s got the residual alcohol in his system to thank for the fact he’d been able to get back to sleep at all. Even if he doesn’t feel rested, he at least was able to escape his runaway thoughts and anxieties for a while. Some of which could have been solved by talking to Richard and confirming things but even after the revelation, he couldn’t bring himself to wake him and confirm it true. He seems so peaceful in his sleep and Mao wants to let him have that. At least for a few hours Richard can sleep peacefully, unaware that Mao now knows the truth about him.

Prying his arms from around his waist is risky business. As nice as it is to enjoy potentially the last time he’ll get to cuddle with him, Mao needs to find somewhere where he can get his thoughts in order alone. There’s a lot to consider here and he doesn’t want to make the wrong choice.

“Mmm, Mark?” His voice is heavy with sleep as he mumbles, reaching out for where Mao had been beside him. “You got really trashed last night.”

He wants to climb back onto the bed so badly and let himself into those comforting arms but no. That’s not going to solve anything.

“Yeah I guess I did.” Well, if his one defence for being allowed back into heaven is that he’s been seduced, he can let himself give in to this particular urge. Leaning over the mattress he lets himself press a soft kiss to Richard’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon okay, get some more sleep.”

Richard doesn’t have to be told twice, happily snuggling back under the covers his breath evens out. It’s a little hard to keep his emotions in check as he dons his boots and pours himself another mug of water before heading out. When he’d believed Richard to be a human he’d been ready to accept his fate as being cast out of heaven for his love. Things feel so much more complicated now that he knows the truth but, should they really?

His feet lead him without much thought about where he’s going. Around him the streets are near desolate, few people eager to show their faces at this early of an hour. He doesn’t even have a clue as to what hour it is, the need to think things over seriously motivating him before he could even think about something as simple as that.

Is it possible this was planned? Richard had clung to him so fast, there’s a possibility that knowing Heaven would eventually send someone to investigate, Hell set a trap. He has no clue why they would want to capture an angel in the first place, take them too close to a source of corruption and they’ll become little different from a full blooded demon. Mao is so well sealed though, surely Richard wouldn’t have been able to sniff him out that fast if that had been the intention. To anyone supernatural right now he should just appear as a normal human.

Cottages and shops turn into farmland as he continues onwards. It’s kind of a cruel joke that without even realise it he’s headed to Richard’s favourite place. Can’t escape him even when that’s what he’s trying to do. He really doesn’t want to leave him. While compared to how long both of them must have lived they’ve barely met, it feels like he’s known him for an eternity.

Unlike other demons Mao’s encountered nothing about him feels particularly malicious, it’s so easy to believe that he really has come here to escape his brother. That’s something that had been so easy to fall for too. The fact that it felt like he was being completely open about things and candid about his life and desires; it’s a nice change from angels. If that is true though, then he likely has no idea of the havoc he’s wrecking on the village’s morality. Perhaps he’s clued in a little now thanks to Mao that this ‘curse’ may be due to his arrival but everything he’s done here to his knowledge is so mundane. He can’t even imagine Richard having the energy to posses someone or make them see apparitions of dark horrors. If that’s the case then, he doesn’t at all deserve the punishment that would be in store for him if Mao used him as a scapegoat. He wouldn’t deserve it even if it were intentional, Mao’s very rarely able to stomach the fact someone’s existence will be wiped from all realms.

Placing a palm against the branch of the tree he looks up into its branches. Following one from trunk to tip it feels like his own choices mapped out in front of him. Making up his mind will send him firmly down one of two paths, each coming with their own decisions and hurdles which could split off into hundreds of different tracks. This doesn’t just affect him though. This affects Richard too and really, even if he was set on saving himself, he couldn’t bring himself to do that to him.

Does Richard even know what he is? Does he know the real consequences of what’s been happening? Mao doubts that even if he does know he’s an angel, he doesn’t know what this could mean for him as a demon. Most don’t, communication between the realms is shaky at best. Even if Richard’s figured out what he is and is doing this for some ulterior motive, he very likely has no idea of how strict heaven can be.

He can’t just make this decision for Richard’s sake though. For once he needs to put himself first. He has to be willing to follow him back down into the depths and face whatever he may find there. He’d been prepared to face the consequences when Richard was just a flirty human who he’d fallen for the charms of so why is it so different now that he knows who he truly is? If anything he should be happy, Richard being immortal too means he won’t have to watch him grow old and die, they’ll both be around for as long as the other.

Well that’s it then. He’s always been so loyal and hardworking and here he is willingly letting himself fall to ruin. Feeling the grass beneath him as he lays down, his eyes turn to the sky. Will he even be missed up there? He’s sure Keito will miss how useful he was and perhaps the company of having someone else in the archives with him. There’s a handful of others too, ones who trusted him and worked with him on occasion, perhaps they’ll also miss him being around. Probably not, at the end of the day he’s unremarkable, they’ll fill the hole he leaves easily. Anyone can bow their head and do as they’re told. It may be a little harder to find a reliable agent but this set of skills aren’t really anything special either, Keito will find someone new. He’s sure whoever’s chosen to replace him will do a lot better job if it than he has. If he’s lucky his fall will be framed in a way that doesn’t make him look like a lovesick fool, nor someone gullible who fell for a demons trap.

“Mark?” That must be some effort on behalf of his subconscious to remind him of why he’s really doing this, the sleepy voice of his demon sneaking into his thoughts. “If you were coming out here you should’ve taken me.”

A shadow falls over him, the pouting face of Richard entering his vision.

“Sorry I just wanted some time alone I guess.” Speaking honestly he sits up, motioning for Richard to take place beside him. He wanted more time to process his decision, this is too fast for comfort but then again, his mind is made up. “Thought you’d still be asleep.”

“It’s hard to sleep without you there.” Sitting down, he leans his weight against Mao.

“Yeah?” Would it be the same for him? Thinking about not having Richard next to him, snoring softly while his arms hold him tight feels empty. He doesn’t want that.

“Yeah.” Richards fingers slot between his and he doesn’t have to look down to know he has his gloves back on. He’s far more used to feeling soft leather than he is skin. “You make everything feel so right. I don’t care where we go as long as it’s together.”

With Richard starting to spout romantic fantasies again, a flash of fear strikes him. He’s assumed that as long as he words things right that Richard won’t take offence and hate him for figuring it out but, what if he does? There really is only one way to find out.

“Hey, if we’re going to be together forever like you think,” Taking a deep breath he steels his resolve. “Don’t you think I should know your real name?”

He can feel him freeze, fingers digging tight into Mao’s hand. Of course Richard isn’t a demon’s name and what other reason would Mao have for having figured out that the name he’s using isn’t his own.

“Why?” He sounds betrayed.

“Because if I’m willing to follow you, I ought to know what to actually call you?” There we go that should placate him right. Ensure him that he’s not running away because he’s figured this out.

“Why do you know?” While his hand hasn’t unclasped itself from Mao’s, all their other body contact has ceased. Sitting up to look him in the eyes, he can tell now that he’s strangely vulnerable.

“I was ignoring the signs because I didn’t want to admit to myself what you are.” He admits, squeezing his hand back, trying to force a soft smile. “I’m not afraid of you, I’m coming to terms with it. It changes a lot but at the same time, for me this is probably better than if you were human.”

Thankfully his words seem to get through to him, expression softening the young man opposite him visibly calms down slightly.

“If you run off I’ll catch you.” He threatens but Mao knows there’s no weight to those words, he’s just trying to protect himself. “I’m Ritsu, nice to meet you~”

Ritsu. It suits him. A smile creeps onto Mao’s face, this is such a weird point in knowing each other to be exchanging names but somehow it helps to drown out the butterflies surrounding this whole exchange.

“Nice to meet you Ritsu.” Okay he can do this, it’s entirely possible Ritsu has already figured out that he’s not human too. “I’m Mao.”

There’s no look of shock or confusion, only a smile spreading across Ritsu’s face in response to his admission. It feels good to be honest about this, it helps to drown out any bubbling uncertainties regarding this decision that are still trying to make themselves known.

“And Mao is?” Ritsu asks. Ritsu, he’s going to have to get used to that.

“An angel.” Averting his eyes he tucks a strand of his fringe behind his ear. That’s not something he’s ever supposed to admit down here.

“Forbidden love with an angel, how romantic~” Ritsu laughs, not a sinister chuckle but a genuine, bright laugh. “Mao~”

He can’t help but join in with the laughter, it feels a bit absurd but at the same time, he feels euphoria about being able to finally be honest with Ritsu and knowing he can be completely honest in return.

“I don’t know when you plan on returning home but if you don’t mind, I want to come with you.” He knows he won’t mind but it’s weird to be the one pushing for advancement in things between them after so long of trying to deny his feelings. “I know what that means for me.”

Falling. Becoming a creature much like Ritsu himself is.

“It doesn’t happen right away.” Ritsu comments as if this should be common knowledge. Moving closer once again his head falls onto Mao’s shoulder. “They’ll definitely kick you out if you follow me but you won’t fall just from visiting~ You could stay my pet angel for ages.”

He has no real interest in becoming a pet or anything of that sort but what Ritsu’s saying is interesting.

“There’s other ways to fall than being kicked out though?” He’s pretty sure there is, a lot of their rules wouldn’t make sense otherwise. “Things like your soul being tainted or exposed to too much sin?”

“Mmm yeah but some of those take forever to actually do anything. They’ll realise what’s happened and cast you out before you can even make yourself fall. It’s boring.” The fact a demon supposedly has so much more information on fallen angels than he does is somewhat baffling. “There’s one super fast way to do it that Mao should definitely do with me though~”

“I have a feeling what you’re going to say that is.” It’s something that Ritsu’s been wanting since they first met.

“Yep~” He sings out happily. “But you don’t have to right away~”

The decision should be simple based on what his body desires but there’s more to it than that. If he waits around to be cast out, then he’s letting heaven decide his life once more. If he decides himself to get into bed with Ritsu, then he’s taking that into his own hands and making the decision himself to fall. He’s not letting heaven continue to make his decisions for him. His life is now his own and if he’s going to become a fallen angel, he wants to do that on his own terms.

“I want to.” He gets out, voice wavering despite his conviction.

“Are you sure?” This is the first time he’s heard Ritsu approach sex with an attitude other than incredibly keen.

“Yeah, up there it’s all really strict and even if you think you’re making your own choices, it’s all according to some bigger plan.” He’s never spoken out against heaven like this and while it’s a little scary, it feels good to get it off his chest. “If I’m doing this, I don’t want them taking another choice from me. I’ve never really done anything that’s just for me. I’ve always just kept my mouth shut and done the boring work that no one else wants to do. There are those who are meant to just stay back behind the scenes and take care of things with no glory; I thought that was my role but I’m starting to realise that it doesn’t have to be. I might be making a horrible decision here and perhaps I’ll find that out but Ritsu, I’m not going to back down, I’m not going to let them decide anything for me from now on. You’ve shown me that it is possible to live life on your own terms and to put your own needs first and I want to thank you for that.”

“An angel is thanking me~?” He’s teasing but there’s a softness in his voice that makes it clear Mao’s words have touched him.

“I am.” Smiling brightly he lifts Ritsu’s head off his shoulder so he can see just how sincere he’s being. “I’m so happy I met you.”

Before he knows it there are lips against his. They’re slow and a little hesitant, as if certain that Mao’s going to pull back. He doesn’t, he knows he’s likely awkward and clumsy as he leans into the kiss but he hopes that with this action he’s getting across to Ritsu everything that he needs to. He’s serious, this is real and wow kissing Ritsu is actually pretty nice.

The fireworks take a while to settle even after pulling back, laughter erupting from him as he comes to terms with the fact he’s actually gone for it. It’s tempting to just go right back in, to kiss him again and again until he knows what he’s doing but if he does that they’re going to get very distracted and never actually get anywhere

“We should probably go tell Hugh we’re leaving and pay for the room.” He will miss him, he genuinely is a great guy. “That’s if you want to leave now?”

“One more night here.” He’s surprised to hear that, he’d assumed Ritsu would want to get to corrupting his soul as soon as possible. “I want to so bad but going home means I have to deal with all the stuff I’ve been avoiding and ugh. One more night.”

“Okay.” He can understand that and in a way it’s for the best, it gives him time to learn about what to expect before just being thrown into things.

“Now you’ve kissed me I want lots of kisses though.” He demands childishly. “Mao needs to make up for lost time~”

“Okay but if I’m being watched and they catch me, then it’s on you to defend us while we make an escape.” It’s a joke, he doesn’t really believe that will happen. At most if Keito is watching, he’ll make a disapproving comment and prepare a lecture and consequences for him that he’ll never actually be able to receive.

“You haven’t seen me at my full power~” Leaning into a for quick, chaste kiss he smiles smugly. “No stupid angel stands a chance.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very soon I'll be getting to one of the scenes I've been waiting most to write and probbaly one that you've all guessed is coming and are excited for too. I didnt let myself write it early (unlike other later chapters) because I wanted to know exactly the chapter start point for it before I begun BUT FINALLY I'M AT THAT POINT.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost all of this chapter is lewd so if you're here for that, dig in, if not, you can finish reading at the dashed line break and pick up again with the next chapter (when I post that) and things should all still make sense.

Farewells are never easy but usually Mao hasn’t let himself hang around as long as he has this time. Handing over his entire coin purse to Hugh and thanking him for his hospitality had been sad but regardless of what path Mao had chosen, he knows staying in the human realm and permanently moving into the room above the tavern was never an option. With Ritsu at his side he had said his goodbyes and laughed at the wink he’d been given about the fact he and ‘Richard’ are leaving together. He really does hope Hugh’s record is still clean enough that he might sneak into just the place that Mao himself is about to turn his back firmly on.

“Mao~” Calling out to him as he swings his bag over his shoulder, Ritsu has a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Well this is it then. He really did appreciate the extra night they’d taken, it had allowed him to fully come to terms with and process his decision. It has also allowed him to get incredibly familiar with Ritsu’s lips.

“Nothing~ I just like saying your name.” He has to know exactly what that does to Mao’s heart. “My Mao, my angel~”

Instinct tells him to tell Ritsu to shut it but no one’s paying them any attention as they make their way out of the tavern. Much like himself, Ritsu had appeared here out of essentially nowhere and while they could easily just turn down an alley and disappear, out of respect for anyone who might see them and think they’re going mad, Mao wants them to be as far out of town as possible.

“Not for long.” How severe will the transformation be? He knows he’ll lose his wings and his halo will shatter but beyond that there’s not too much information. In the texts he’d read back home, the focus had all been on the societal after effects of losing the particular angel who had fallen rather than the aesthetic ones or following the angel beyond his fall. “Since for some reason you know more about this than I seem to, what exactly do fallen angels look like?”

“You’ll turn into a massive bat like creature, all gross with venom dripping from your lips and with forty eyes.” He knows Ritsu’s joking on that but it’s a bit of a horrifying thought. He’s going to be in a place where he may encounter such monstrosities though so he will have to get used to the idea of them existing.

“You seriously want to spend eternity with someone who looks like that?” Though that said he knows nothing of how varied Ritsu’s taste may be. Perhaps he’s into weird horrific beasts as just as much as more human looking creatures.

“If it was Mao I would.” From how he says it he can completely believe that.

“You’re not giving me that much confidence here.” Ritsu’s fingers slot between his as they continue through the streets. “Please tell me I’ll at least still only have two eyes.”

“Two but they’ll turn red.” Much like Ritsu’s own he assumes, that’s not at all unexpected. “Horns and hair happen with time.”

Hair? As in body hair? He has nothing against guys who are hairy or anything but he himself doesn’t really want to be sporting a thick fur coat.

“How much hair are we talking?” Laughing nervously he doesn’t want to insult Ritsu in case this is a trait he too has in his true form.

“Huh? Not like that.” Confusion turns into amusement as Ritsu comprehends what he’s worried about. “It’ll go black like mine. Mao won’t be all hairy~ Even Corgi isn’t that hairy and he’s pretty much a dog.”

“Corgi?” He tilts his head. “A friend of yours?”

He hasn’t put too much thought into the fact that Ritsu will have friends down in hell, potentially family other than his brother as well. He’s going to be meeting a lot of new people and he hopes that they don’t hate him on account of what he is. Most beings from hell seem hostile towards heaven and those from it, it’s almost amazing that Ritsu is so accepting of what he is.

“Kinda. He’s yappy and loud but I think you’ll like him.” From the way Ritsu describes him he sounds like a literal dog which is a little bit of a strange thing to think about. “Things are different from here and way different from heaven but I’ll keep you safe~”

“I feel like you wouldn’t be taking me there if it was too dangerous for me.” He hopes.

“Mmm it’s not but it’ll shock you, Mao really will be horrified by how we live~” There’s that teasing tone again before he leans in and steals a quick kiss. Embarrassment at the fact they’re outside and in plain view floods him even as he realises that on the outskirts, it’s unlikely anyone would have seen. “If you’re getting embarrassed by that, some of the things you’re gunna see will make you die.”

Whatever it is that he’s in for, he’s confident at least that with Ritsu by his side, things will be okay.

\-----

Darkness. Suffocatingly humid air. Dead silence. Reaching for Ritsu’s hand once again he confirms that he’s still there with him. The sound of fingers snapping is followed by flames roaring, torches along dark stone walls jumping to life upon command. Compared to the pitch black they’d landed in, it’s blinding. Squinting his eyes he tries to take in exactly what kind of place Ritsu’s brought him to.

“Welcome home.” He sounds proud, hand squeezing Mao’s comfortingly.

It’s certainly a stark contrast to what he’s used to calling home but the more details he takes in, the more homely it does seem. A tea set sits upon a little table, a piano is positioned against a wall across the room and plump pillows rest happily on plush chairs. It’s a bit messy but ultimately very liavable. Whoever Ritsu is down here, he’s used to living in a lot more luxury than he had been with him.

“It’s really nice.”

Finally turning from what he assumes is Ritsu’s living room to the man himself, he’s faced with a new sight to take in. The change isn’t as a severe as he’d been expecting, in essence, he looks exactly the same but curling horns now adorn the sides of his head and the peaks of pointed ears poke out from his hair. There’s a curious expression on Ritsu’s face and as it morphs into a smile, sharp fangs make themselves apparent. Undeniably out of all the features he’s spotted so far that have changed, those are what sends a shiver of fear through him.

Looking down at himself and spotting the plain human attire he’d adopted still hanging from his body, he looks up at Ritsu and gives a smile back. Undoing the seal on himself usually takes a bit out of him but working his abilities so far away from the divine source of power in Heaven makes it much more difficult. It’s slow, draining and more than anything, painful. Feeling his skin split apart to allow his wings to push through his back once more has tears pricking his eyes, his teeth grinding shut to try and bear with it. Chest falling heavily and vision blurring slightly he reaches for Ritsu’s hand, taking it in his own and squeezing it tight as he wills his way through the rest of the transformation and back into the clothes that have been neatly folded at the bottom of his bag until now.

“A real angel.” Ritsu’s words are breathless, a hand comes to his chin, tilting his face back up. “But it’s not a good idea to use your power down here for now.”

Nodding his head he tries to blink away the stars in his vision. If he’d come here with anyone he trusted less he’d be worried, he’s a sitting duck for now.

“Here.” Without explanation Ritsu removes his gloves, bare hands making their way to Mao’s cheeks and his forehead pressing to his own.

The transfer of power sends a jolt through him, filling him with a strange warmth as the deficit he’d created is replaced. It feels so much rawer and far more volatile than the energies he’s used to having fill his body. Is this what it will always feel like or is it only because it’s reacting to the remaining divine energies inside him right now?

“Thanks.” He still sounds as out of breath as he’d felt but there’s no denying he feels so much more alive. “I didn’t really think when I did that. I kind of figured it’d be the same as when I’m in the human realm.”

Bringing his fingers to his neck he confirms that the power exchange didn’t see his halo break. It won’t be here for much longer but he’s glad that he gets to keep it where it’s most comfortable until that point. It’s going to be bizarre losing such an integral part of his being but he’s sure the liberation of being free from heaven’s collar will make that worth it.

“Hmm~ So that’s your halo?” Ritsu seems curious. He’d never paid attention to the band around Mao’s wrist but now that it’s around his neck, he supposes it is a lot more prominent. “Having something there suits you.”

His fingers joining Mao’s in stroking along the band feels strangely intimate. His words too, the tone he’d dropped to is hungry in a way Mao hasn’t heard before.

“It’s a convenience thing really.” He doesn’t know why he’s defending himself on that. “There’s a lot of low ceilings where I work, worked.”

Worked. Right, he’s giving up his position there.

“It’s cute, just like Mao~” There are those fangs again as he smiles.

Stepping back, Ritsu seems to appraise him, taking in every bit that he’ll soon stain with sin.

“No. Mao’s beautiful.” While there’s still hunger in his eyes, his voice is soft. “Human clothes didn’t do you justice. I’m so lucky~”

Mao could say the same for Ritsu. While his clothes resemble formal human attire a lot more than his own, the longer and slightly heeled boots, leather pants, tightly laced corset, everything about what he wears now suits him so much better. It’s sexy and dangerous with a mysterious power to it. Closing the distance between them himself he breathes in shakily. It’s a bold move for him to try and move things forwards but perhaps he can blame that on the fact Ritsu’s energy now flows through him. Seeing Ritsu like this and really taking in how he looks, his body almost acts on its own, he needs him.

“You acting how you do makes a lot more sense now that I know what you are.” Fingers reach out to touch a horn and he gets a quiet gasp out of Ritsu as he examines the length. It’s smoother than expected, strangely warm. Everything feels warm right now though and he’s unsure if that’s to do with the atmosphere or what’s going on inside him. “Ritsu, can we-”

He can’t actually bring himself to say the words. Hands moving to Ritsu’s shoulders he makes up the height gap between them, lips meeting his with need. It’s unfair that with Ritsu in heels and himself barefoot, their tiny height difference is so much more pronounced but it sparks something inside him that he hadn’t known was there. A need to be overpowered and dominated, he wants to completely give himself up to this troublesome demon.

“Of course~” His words are as breathless as Mao feels. “Ah but doesn’t Mao want to move to my bedroom, or do you want to lose your purity on a couch~ I don’t mind.”

He’s so shameless but Mao isn’t much different right now. Below the full skirt of his tunic he can feel desire twisting and building more and more. This is something previously that he would have been horrified by, tried to tamp down before removing himself from whatever situation sparked it but now he can indulge it. He can let himself be overcome by it.

“Bedroom.” He gets out, swallowing  thickly. “Is this because of the transfer?”

“Hmm?” A hand slips down between them, teasing down his chest before sliding under the slit in his skirt. “That should have all assimilated with yours now. This is all you.”

A choked moan escapes him as Ritsu’s hand rubs over his length. His hips grind back against it, asking for more; is he really able to be this shameless and lewd? There’s no turning back now, Ritsu’s already felt how interested he is and there’s no denying it. Another kiss steals his breath and muffles the sound of surprise he gives as the hand on his crotch travels up higher once more, cold against his bare skin as it searches his chest.

“Cute~” Foreheads pressed together Ritsu speaks against his lips. “Let’s get moving though, you’re gunna finish in your pants here if we don’t and that’s no fun.”

Slight tugging pain combines with pleasure, his breath hitching as Ritsu finds a nipple. He’s playing him perfectly, there’s a lot of untold experience in those fingers. Then there’s nothing, no contact at all as he slips his hands out from under his clothes and gives a predatory smile. Mao is his prey and he can’t find himself objecting to that.

A cape, jacket and cravat find their way to the floor before he’s even left the room. Watching the easy way he sheds his layers, Mao almost forgets to follow. The way Ritsu carries himself down here is different but it’s undeniably hot. Ritsu’s called himself lucky for winning over Mao but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t lucky too. Of all the demons he could have caught the eye of, he’s glad it’s Ritsu.

“Come on Mao~” His bedroom mimics the style of the living area, dark stone walls lined with torches contrasting with plush furniture and homely decorations. It’s a bizarre mix of aesthetics but it somehow suits him.

Hands shaking with anticipation he attempts to shrug his tunic over his head as he steps across the threshold. His wings really are a nuisance when it comes to clothing, it would be so much easier to remove it with his powers but he doesn’t want to have another top up from Ritsu right now. From here on out the only desires he wants to be feeling tonight are his own.

“I can do that~” Boots unlacing with a touch they get thrown to the floor, before his fingers make their way to his sides. Somehow the mechanisms of angelic clothing are no mystery to him, manoeuvring the garment over his wings it finds its way unceremoniously to the floor as well. He has no reason to protest, he won’t need it down here. “Unwrapping a gift has never felt so good~”

He feels so naked standing before Ritsu like this, chest bare and heaving with each shuddering breath he takes. Watching Ritsu’s eyes follow down his body he follows suit. Skin that’s essentially untouched down into the waistband of his loose pants. Pants which have a noticeable bulge at the front, betraying his arousal completely. Not that there’s any hiding that and not that he wants to, Ritsu’s allowed to indulge in him in every which way he likes. It feels freeing to admit to himself that he wants to give into these desires.

“I know you know I’ve never done this before but just tell me if I mess up?” His fingers drag over Ritsu’s corset, pausing at the waist band of his pants hesitantly as he works up the courage to go lower.

“Mao will be fine.” Lips brush against his ear, words low and eager. “I’ll make sure you never forget this~”

Breath hitching his hand closes over the growing bulge in the front of those tight pants. He feels so hot through the leather and his heart races knowing that this will soon be inside him. Those frightening teeth scrape over the skin of his neck sending a shiver through him. There’s something about encountering them when he’s already starting to get aroused that only spurs it on and his hand presses down in reaction. Whatever he’s done that must have been good because a sinful groan leaves Ritsu’s lips before they latch onto his neck properly, sucking and licking at the skin in a way that’s sure to mark.

The small sounds leaving Ritsu egg him on, encouraging him to keep going with his hang. Tongue swiping over the band of his halo and teeth nibbling at the edges before continuing down lower, he gives a very physical reminder of just what exactly this will do. While he’s never had much trouble living by the strictly enforced purity in heaven, he has to wonder if that was ever due to his true nature. Perhaps he was just brainwashed by the expectations of him and drowned out any sexual or depraved thoughts before they could fully form. Giving into the desire he feels right now feels so natural, perhaps this is how he was always meant to be.

Cold fingers wrap around his hips, pulling him and pushing him in directions he’s not even comprehending until a mattress hits the back of his knees. He almost forgets he has his wings again as he falls back onto the mattress, grabbing onto Ritsu and pulling him down with him as he tries to stop himself landing awkwardly atop them. Soon they won’t be there at all. Will losing them leave scars?

“Someone’s eager~” He gets from Ritsu before a gasp is drawn from him as he grinds his hips downwards. How he can stand to still be in those tight pants when he’s so hard is beyond him, it must be stifling.

“A bit.” He admits, his fingers fumble, nerves and excitement combining to make him useless. Despite that he wants to help Ritsu and more than a little bit, he wants to see what’s inside them.

There’s a laugh from Ritsu, a kind but very amused one as he kneels up and his fingers fiddle with closings at his hip. Letting himself drink in the sight in front of him Mao’s surprised seeing him like this alone isn’t enough to make him fall. Lips shining red with saliva, cheeks tinted pink and eyes filled with need, he doesn’t even need to tilt his eyes downwards to feel the knot in his stomach tighten.

When  his eyes do set their sights lower he can’t disguise the whimper that leaves him as anything but. Shamelessly hard and standing proud, he finds himself licking his lips at the sight of his dick. Ah he’s already beyond hope of saving, an angel shouldn’t be so desperate to have that inside him but who cares any more. Reaching out his fingers brush against hot skin as Ritsu wriggles his pants down his thighs.

“Soon Mao~” Long slender legs reveal themselves in full as his pants too make it to the floor. There’s something even more sinful about the fact his corset and shirt still cover his torso. “I’ll take care of you.”

He feels like he needs to be doing something, like he’s being useless if he doesn’t but the look Ritsu gives him as his fingers reach for his waistband tells him he’s serious. Next time he’ll make it up to him, do his best to give him as much pleasure as he already knows he’s in for himself.

Eyes glinting as though he’s opening a gift, Ritsu wastes no time in seeing to it that Mao’s completely bare. Clad only in his halo he feels like an offering. His purity is at Ritsu’s mercy and as he feels a hand wrap around his length he’s made very aware of that. Ritsu isn’t about to hold back, he’s going to overwhelm him until he can’t think coherently.

“I finally get to show off how good I am at this~” As he settles between his thighs Mao has no doubts this is in reference to their first conversation. Knowing Ritsu enjoyed having someone’s dick in his mouth was one thing, seeing how happy he is to have one in front of him is something completely different. Somehow, Mao has a feeling he was made for this kind of thing.

He gets confirmation of that as he feels warmth surround his length, taking him fully with no hesitation. Closing his eyes tight he refuses to watch, the sensation alone of the tight warmth around him is enough on its own to see his toes curling and his back arching off the bed, if he watches him doing it he’s going to be finishing before they’ve even gotten to the main course. His fingers tangle in the sheets as Ritsu’s tongue and throat work in tandem, pulling not only moans from Mao but also words he never thought he’d hear from his own lips. He’s becoming no better than the depraved demon who’s happily humming around his length as he yet again shows off how easy it is for him to swallow it down.

“Ritsu, I-” Again faltering words leave his lips.

Sharp pricks into his thighs have his eyes cracking open in what’s a blessing and a curse. The sight is far too much to take, the sensation of his long tongue flicking over his tip combined with actually seeing it has a painfully loud moan tearing from his throat. He almost forgets about the small stabbing pains until he feels them in full again as Ritsu closes his lips around him. His nails dig in deep, long claws piercing his skin; Mao has to wonder if it’s out of desperation to do more and holding himself back for Mao’s sake.

“You’re too good at that.” He admits breathily, words faltering as he speaks. His voice hardly sounds like his own.

“Told you.” Tongue flicking out he cleans the mess of saliva around his mouth.

Holding up a hand in Mao’s view he makes a point of retracting his now claw-like black nails, a summoned substance shimmers on his fingers and just before Mao can ask what it is, warmth engulfs his length again and his head falls back into the pillows. He seems to be holding back this time, lazy and relaxed, Mao almost wonders if his jaw is getting too sore to keep up his previous pace. Almost wonders, because he gets an answer to his previous unspoken question as a finger slowly starts to enter him. It’s weird, really weird but combined with the fact Ritsu’s mouth is still working diligently he can distract himself from how strange it feels to have something exploring the yet unchartered territory.

“Shhh.” A soothing sound leaves Ritsu’s lips as he lets his dick rest against his cheek. “Just relax okay Mao~”

Curling his finger in he touches something that sets every nerve in Mao’s body alight with pleasure. That seems to please Ritsu, a lazy smile spreads across his face as he once more fills him with that electric feeling. It’s shameful just how loud he’s being in response to this, he’s certain hell is no stranger to weird screams in the night but this is a completely different type of scream. As Ritsu’s fingers curl in yet again, his hands fly over his mouth, trying to muffle how loudly he’s crying out.

“No one can hear you.” Red eyes meet his as he looks back down to where Ritsu’s head lays nestled into his hip. “This place is out by the border, you can be as loud as you want and no-one will know. Sing for me~”

With that Ritsu seems to ensure he’s as loud as possible. Lips close around him once more and slowly the finger inside him is joined by a second, intent on bring just as much pleasure as the first. As a symphony of lewd sounds spills from his lips he feels something scratching at his neck. It can’t be Ritsu, he’s too preoccupied between his legs. Bringing his fingers to the irritated skin they meet cracked metal. His halo? He’s not surprised that this is already taking a toll on his virtue, if anything he’s more shocked it took this long for him to notice any physical signs of his corruption.

“Ritsu,” His voice is strained and hoarse as he begs. “Make me yours.”

There’s a burning desire to feel Ritsu inside him, to feel the purity in his body leave more and more with each thrust. He can mark him, brand him if he must. All Mao knows is right now, with the first hint of corruption tangible, he needs more; he needs proof that his decision to leave heaven and have Ritsu be the one to cause his fall is real and happening. Just as much as that, he wants Ritsu to feel pleasure too. It must be so painful for him to suppress his own need like this in order to pleasure Mao.

Saliva connects his lips to the tip of his dick as Ritsu pulls off to show a wide smile. Cheeks flushed and chin dripping with spit he looks a mess but Mao knows he must be in an even worse state. If he’s not, he wants Ritsu to change that. He never thought he’d have urges like this hiding inside him, are all angels like this? Just as gross as humans and demons once you chip off even the tiniest piece of their purity.

“Glady~” He feels empty without his fingers inside him, wriggling shamelessly as he tries to come to terms with the fact all his pleasure has suddenly been cut off. “What a lewd angel I’ve caught~ If I didn’t know better I’d say all this time you were just waiting for someone to stick their cock in you~”

His depraved words not only see a ragged gasp leaving Mao’s lips but also another crack in his halo scratching at his skin. He’s so desperate to feel him inside him and all he can do is nod as words fail him. Arousal twists urgently within him as Ritsu’s dick comes into sight again. There’s something about being laid bare in front of him while he’s still clad in his corset and shirt that makes this feel all the more lewd. Spreading his legs he watches with keen interest as more slick fluid is summoned; bites his lip as he watches Ritsu spread it over his length.

“They’ll always know, always be able to tell it was me who did this.” The words set him on fire, good, yes, he wants everyone to know that he’s Ritsu’s.

“Please-” Cutting off he draws in a shaky breath as Ritsu pushes his legs open wider, lifting his hips to position himself at his entrance.

“Please what Mao~?” He sounds too cheeky, too confident.

“Please...” It’s a sign of just how corrupted he’s already become that the words hardly feel shameful to say, there’s no reason to hold back now. “Defile me.”

Ritsu doesn’t need to be told twice. The stretch is so much more than what he’d had to accommodate with his fingers inside but he goes slow, pressing in at a pace that makes it somewhat bearable. Fingers reach towards his face, brushing back a strand of hair slowly before leaning in, lips meeting his in a deep kiss. It’s likely as much to serve as a distraction from just how big he feels as he pushes inside as it is to fulfil an urge. Mao doesn’t care, he gives himself up to it easily, pushing back up into the kiss as though it’s the only things that matters.

A hand wraps around his own length, stroking him slowly and keeping those sweet sounds pouring between his lips. In discussion with Ritsu earlier today he’d been told that in time this will get easier. For now it’s more than worth it just for the meaning that it has between them and for what it will contribute to his falling.

“Good Mao, good Mao~” The words are whispered against his lips, red eyes only centimetres from his own are filled with both love and lust as he opens his own to meet them. “You’re doing so good, just a little more.”

Pulling back completely he feels like he’s on display as Ritsu drinks in the sight of his body. His hand never stops moving as his eyes roam, long tongue flicking out to wet his lips. There’s a part of Mao that wants to demand that he just pushes in fully and gets on with things but he rationalises against that hunger to be taken rough and fast with the knowledge that without full access to his powers to heal himself, that’s a really bad idea.

A soft grunt leaves Ritsu’s lips as a solid weight presses up against him. It still feels like he’s overstuffed, like he’s taking far more than it’s possible to ever fit inside but knowing that he’s been able to fully take him inside fills him with a strange sense of accomplishment. He isn’t letting himself fall just to become a demon’s sex toy but in the moment, that idea does seem kind of nice.

“There we go.” He smiles softly, a change from the more feral and dangerous smiles he’d been receiving previously. “Let me know when it stops feeling like too much okay~?”

Ritsu speaks with experience in his tone, as though he too has ended up on his back enough times to know how it feels in this moment. A whine slips from Mao’s lips, surprising himself at his own neediness before Ritsu finds another use for his hand, one that’s rather unexpected. Fingers reach beside them, towards his wings as a curious expression settles on his face. Turning his head to follow Mao spots what Ritsu’s been distracted by. A shed wing feather, multiple others clearly disturbed and barely hanging on. He expects to feel a moment of sadness at seeing his wings suffer from the sin he’s losing himself in but instead need and desire burn within him. In a twisted way he wants to see more and more littering the mattress as Ritsu sees to it that he’s well and truly beyond saving.

“You can start.” He gets out. Eyes locking with Ritsu’s, pleading for him to move. “I need it-”

“Are you sure Mao~?” Picking up the feather he smirks dangerously as it floats back down between them. “This should feel good, it shouldn’t hurt~”

Oh but he wants it to. Not in any way that might permanently mess him up but a mix of pleasure and pain is somehow so appealing. He wants this to hurt in some ways, he’s falling and isn’t that meant to be painful? He can feels his dick twitch as he ponders and he knows there’s already no hope left for him. Even if he hasn’t fallen completely, his own sexual desires and needs are already so strong and so defined.

“Just do it,” Ah talking is kind of a pain when he just wants to be fucked until he can barely think. Oh, those words aren’t ones he ever thought he’d think, so crass and base, he’s already so far from the pure being he arrived in hell as. “I need it, please? I don’t care if it hurts, I might want that I think. Ritsu just, hurry up. It’s too much.”

His words come out fast and babbled, hips wriggling as he tries to feel more of his cock inside him. Thankfully he doesn’t have to plead any further, slowly he feels Ritsu pulling back, carefully thrusting inside as if to test the waters. His pace starts out like that, so slow that Mao can tell he himself is struggling not to give in and take the pleasure he wants from his body. It means a lot that a demon like himself is being so careful and caring, even if that’s not what Mao’s body is craving right now.

Stuttered breaths and sighs start to spill from above him with more consistency as Ritsu picks up the pace. Fingers grabbing at the sheets as pleasure starts to build, Mao feels more feathers beneath them; all he can think is that he wants more. He can’t wait for when Ritsu’s taking his last bit of purity and bring about his complete fall.

That spot that his fingers had been so mercilessly hitting inside him feels just as good when it’s his dick brushing past it, the combination of being so stiflingly full and feeling that breathless hit of pleasure never fails to see him crying out. Mao hopes this feels as good for Ritsu as it does for him and from the expression on his face, the sounds leaving him and the intensity with which he’s started to fuck him, Mao feels like he definitely is. Sweat starts to shine off both their bodies as the heat in the room becomes stifling, it’s their own doing, sound, sight, sensation and smell all combine to trap them in their own bubble of pleasure. There’s nothing else except for how good Ritsu’s dick feels fucking into him or how god he looks doing it.

Claws rake down his chest leaving bright red marks in their wake. He can’t help but arch up into it, the spikes of pain they leave only drawing more arousal from him. He’s turning into the exact kind of depraved sinner he’s always been told to keep away from. His body rules his mind in the moment and Ritsu feels so perfect inside him. Each thrust sends another spark through him and he never wants it to end. If he’d known he could feel this good perhaps he would have fallen centuries ago.

“Ritsu-” Moaned as it leaves his mouth he doesn’t know what he’s asking for, there’s nothing about what’s happening that he’d change if he was given the choice.

As Ritsu’s skin continues to slap against his while maintaining his hard and intense pace, he can feel the effects of what they’re doing fully taking hold. Cracks continuing to form in his halo and feathers shedding at an almost alarming pace are one thing but the dark shadow slowly consuming his soul feels tangible and more than that, it feels good. It’s addicting and he can see why angels are told to avoid even the slightest bit of sin. Once you start becoming bathed in it, you crave more. He wouldn’t go back though. He’d hate to live for the rest of eternity never having experienced this feeling.

There’s no slowing on the build up. More and more and more and more, he can feel something approaching. So close he can almost reach out and grab it. His breath comes so loud and heavy, intercepted with raw moans and pleads for more; Ritsu is much the same. The demon above him shows signs that he too feels this steady build and that it’s becoming unbearable for him too. Falling forwards atop him those sharp teeth find their way to his neck, biting down hard; he’s unsure if he’s drawing blood or if the wetness he feels is a combination of saliva and sweat but he really doesn’t care. If anything he hopes he is drawing blood, feeling this good does strange things to his mind and each bite sends him dangerously close to the edge he’s about to tip over.

“I’m-” Again a fragmented sentence leaves him, words lost as he cries out in reaction to Ritsu hitting that sweet spot once more.

It’s too much and he can’t hold back anymore. Legs wrapping around Ritsu’s hips he pulls him in closer as he loses himself in waves of pleasure. Warmth splatters his chest and his body shakes as the full force of his orgasm hits him. It’s mind blowing and overwhelming, especially as Ritsu continues to desperately thrust inside, reigniting those sensations over and over in a way that’s fast becoming unbearable.

“Mmm, Mao-” Shaking and raw his voice spills from him.

Surprise and relief hit him as Ritsu pulls out, ending the overstimulation but not halting in his endeavours to seek out his own climax. Hand wrapping around his cock he pumps as desperately as he’d been thrusting into Mao. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds before his head’s tipping back in a silent moan and more warmth is hitting Mao’s chest in thick splashes. Something ignites inside him as he watches Ritsu’s cum mark him, covering the scratch marks and bites with white. He’s far too exhausted to go another round right now but curiosity and reigniting arousal see him dragging his fingers through the mess covering himself and hesitantly bringing them to his lips. He doesn’t quite know what compels him to taste their mess and the it is definitely not the greatest but seeing Ritsu draw in a shaky breath and bite his lip as he takes in what he’s doing makes it more than worthwhile.

 “I didn’t expect an angel to taste it~” He teases, voice still breathy as he falls to the mattress by Mao’s side.

Warmth fills Mao’s cheeks as he takes his wrist, pulling his fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean. There’s something so inherently lewd about the way that Ritsu does it, he has a feeling he’ll get used to that in time but seeing Ritsu so in his element right now is still so completely new to him.

“It’s um, not the nicest, I don’t know how you’re able to do that.” He admits, laughter starting to leave him as Ritsu makes a point of giving his fingers one last lick.

“It’s us~ How would I not like it?” Wriggling around on the bed he manages to find a position that allows him to cuddle in without awkwardly laying upon one of Mao’s wings. “You get used to it with time, I know Mao will. You did so good, I really didn’t expected to you be quite so lewd~ My angel is so dirty and depraved.”

“Hey.” Despite his scolding tone he wraps an arm around Ritsu’s waist. They’re both a mess but he really can’t see himself having the energy or legs to do anything about that. “That was because of you. I know you said it wore off but I’m definitely blaming that fact you gave me some of your energy on that.”

“Are you ashamed?” He asks, sounding more vulnerable than Mao had expected.

“I’m not.” He gives a slightly awkward smile. “It’s just a lot all at once. I don’t regret it one bit though, I look forward to you doing it again and finishing the process.”

“And after that?” He asks, voice starting to sound as sleepy as Mao feels.

“And after that I’ll want to keep doing it. I’ve got a lot to catch up on and you’ll have to show me the ropes.” A yawn leaves his lips. He’s yet to survey what damage has been done to his halo and wings but he can check on that once they’re rested, for now exhaustion is completely taking over.

“Mmmm, good.” He sounds happy, content and he nuzzles his head in closer.

Dropping his eyes to take in how comfortable and content Ritsu is, it’s a struggle to not let them continue falling further. One that he gives in to. Sleep is so welcoming and comfortable, his body deserves it more than anything right now. The words _I love you_ play on the back of his mind but by the time he goes to open his mouth to utter them, he’s already lost himself in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing an entire sex scene without using words like dick, cock and fuck was really hard (if you've read my straight up smut before you'll know those are words very dear to me when writing sex lol) so as Mao became more corrupted I started to use those words to mimic his increasingly corrupt state. 
> 
> Rei isn't the only one who can have heels with his demon costume.


	12. Chapter Eleven

There’s no rooster crowing to signal to him that morning has arrived, no bright lights streaming through open windows nor angel’s blowing trumpets. Regardless of that, Mao finds his eyes cracking open shortly after dawn; even in entirely new environments, old habits die hard.

Waking up with someone else’s arms around him may be something he’s gotten used to but knowing that now he can continue to have this makes it even better; he won’t have to give it up anymore to return home. Ritsu’s limbs wrap around him tight, clinging to him possessively as he sleeps. It’s warm, comforting, safe. He feels like he belongs here, as if this isn’t literally hell that he’s woken up in.

Managing to roll over in Ritsu’s hold, he takes in his face, peaceful and sweet, it’s angelic. This isn’t a face he would ever think to associate with a demon. His breath tickles Mao’s cheeks as it spills from parted lips but Mao doesn’t need that to be smiling. There’s an overwhelming happiness bubbling up inside him. He wants to cling to it, be consumed by it. This is love, there’s no other word for it. Before Ritsu he’d never quite understood why humans would go to such lengths, tarnishing their own records and damning themselves to hell for the sake of someone their heart longs for. Now he understands perfectly.

Hesitantly he brings a hand to his neck, fingers tentatively dancing over the band of his halo. It’s still intact, but only just, cracks and fissures catch on his skin as he examines it; he has perhaps one more chance before it finally shatters and falls. It’s a strange feeling, to just accept his corruption like this. The lengths he’s gone to in order to keep himself pure and virtuous in life now mean nothing. Or perhaps they do, he wouldn’t want anyone else but Ritsu to be the cause of his fall from grace.

Fingers slipping lower, he investigates the ridges of bite marks still deep in his skin and the dull ache of bruises and scratches littering his chest. Evidence of both their releases still stains his chest, flaking  grossly under his fingers as he explores. That will wash off but the more damning evidence won’t and his tunic doesn’t stand a chance at covering even half of it. A breathy laugh escapes him. Perhaps that’s nice though, people knowing that he has someone who would so enthusiastically mark him like this. Someone he belongs to and who in turn, who belongs to him. Once he makes it back to heaven, if he’s still even allowed back through the gates, he will have to conceal them. Keep the façade of still being pure as he goes to resign his position amongst the blessed.

He knows that even if he’s allowed back inside, he can’t remain in heaven. Divine abilities may be able to mask bruises on his skin and fill in gaps in his wing feathers but nothing can fill a hole in his heart from being apart from Ritsu.

Detangling himself from the net of sleeping limbs, he ruffles his hair affectionately. An absolutely wicked demon, but he’s his demon. So elated and comfortable, there’s an urge building inside him that he doesn’t know if he’s quite able to ignore. After a lifetime of singing in heavens choirs, expected to break into song at assemblies and any kind of occasion, singing is second nature. His voice is likely rusty, both from having been unable to sing while undercover and from the use it had  last night but Ritsu’s sleeping and from what he’d said, this location is remote so no one will have to hear him. It feels kind of silly to want to do it when he’s not in heaven, the inhabitants of hell probably aren’t quite as musical as angels are but he finds himself moving off the mattress regardless.

Finding his tunic in a heap on the floor he laughs quietly, they really hadn’t been unable to contain themselves had they? Taking in the room in far more detail than he’d allowed himself the night before, a windowed door catches his eye. Leading out onto a small balcony, it provides him with a view so different from any he’s ever seen before. The sun may be rising but it’s still quite dark, bright fires and magical lamps burn bright in the distance, providing the city’s population with adequate light to go about their business. A dark castle’s turrets and towers pierce the sky in the distance. The architecture seems organic, as though it grew out of the ground like that rather than being built by any being. It’s a far cry from the precise skyline of heaven yet it’s just as beautiful in its own way.

Stepping up to the railing he lets his lips part without much thought of words or tune. Melodic notes ring out like bells chiming, somehow clear and bright despite how scratchy his throat feels. Slowly his hopeful and happy sounds morph into something resembling a tune, his tongue forming words as a song finds itself on its tip. It’s simple, a song of devotion and loyalty, finding fulfilment in the light he can bring to others. This time he sings it with something a little different in mind. Not human souls he’s aided nor devotion to heaven’s order. He sings thinking only of the mischievous demon sleeping just meters behind him.

From the beginning of time this song has been sung both in grand assemblies and in day to day life. A catchy tune, it only takes one angel to inspire an impromptu sing along, most in earshot easily falling into harmony. He must be remembering those times subconsciously, his mind fills in harmonies in lieu of having other angels alongside him. The voice isn’t familiar but it is beautiful, meshing perfectly with his own, taking the higher parts with crystal clarity.

It’s a shame Ritsu will never get to hear these sounds, Mao can sing for him but he alone will never compare to beauty of a group of angels singing together. Turning his face to take another look at his devilish lover’s sleeping face, he’s greeted by a sight far different from what he expects.

It takes all his concentration not to fall off key or stop singing all together as his brain tries to process what he’s seeing. Sat up on the mattress, rubbing his eyes sleepily, Ritsu’s lips move in time with Mao’s, providing the voice he’d thought to be a creation of his mind. It makes no sense for a demon to know an angel’s song but he tries to ignore that confusion for now. He can think later, right now he wants to enjoy the moment of singing with the one he loves.

Their voices fit together as perfectly as their bodies had last night. If there were ever any doubts about Ritsu being his destined other half, he knows for sure now. As the last note leaves their lips, he breaks into a grin. Who would have thought they’d be making literal music on his first morning in hell.

“I can’t say I expected you to know that one.” He admits as he makes his way back to the bed. “I also didn’t expect you to wake up. Isn’t ‘Richard’ supposed to like his sleep?”

He gets tackled onto the mattress for the comment, finding himself once more wrapped up in Ritsu’s warm embrace.

“I do like my sleep. Mao’s being mean.” Nipping playfully at his neck, Ritsu gets a rather embarrassing shout of surprise in response. “I guess I remember it?”

Tilting Ritsu’s chin up so he can take in his expression, he raises an eyebrow. Has Ritsu had dealings with angels before? Is he not the first angel he’s fallen into bed with?

“Yeah, from before I came here.” Ritsu’s expression is complicated, quickly settling on sorrowful. Mao can tell they’re touching on a topic that he’d rather forget. “I was made like you were. At the beginning of time, born of the light, all that kinda stuff…”

His expression grows bitter, the subject is definitely a sore spot for him and even knowing just the tip of the tale so far, Mao can tell why. He too, was once an angel.

He doesn’t want to hurt Ritsu more, especially not when he already seems in so much pain but as Mao starts to comprehend the weight of this fact, he realises there are things Ritsu must have known about him all along. Things he never let Mao know when they came clean about who they really are. If he knew right from the start that Mao was looking for a demon, then perhaps his prior worry about being purposely seduced wasn’t for nothing. Those initial fears about this whole situation start to make themselves known once more, is this all just a farce? He hopes with all his being that it isn’t but his insides are chilled with fear. He’s been tricked by some wicked fallen angel. This is just a game. He doesn’t love him back.

“So you knew about me from the start then?” He keeps his voice even, calm. It’s hard when butterflies threaten to burst from his throat. “When you first sat down opposite me you could read my notes?”

“I couldn’t.” He’s defensive, panicked himself. “I knew it was divine script but I can’t read it. Angels aren’t the only ones who use it these days, you could’ve been something else. I just knew you weren’t human.”

“All of us were taught to read and write as soon as it was created. You can’t hold a job in heaven without knowing it and there are no angels without jobs.” He knows betrayal and fear are starting to slip into his tone as he reasons aloud, the only reason Ritsu would try to deny that he could read is if he did still have something to hide. “Did you forget it once you fell? Is there a magic weaved into the characters that has it fall from your brain if you’re corrupted?”

He’s grasping at straws now, desperately looking for reasons why Ritsu might be telling the truth.

“Ah, of course, no one knows of me.” Climbing off of Mao he curls up on the end of the bed. Mao knows he’s said something wrong, his instincts gnaw at him to apologise but at the same time that fear is still there. He needs to know that this is real. “The angel made wrong, the one that couldn’t survive in heaven.”

Mao knows it’s not his turn to speak, that he needs to just listen. It’s starting to become clear now that he jumped to conclusions, that his panic was for nothing but his heart still beats at the rate of a hummingbirds wings. He wants to apologize, he wants to listen and learn and most importantly, he wants to provide comfort. He doesn’t quite know yet if he should though. He feels useless.

“I wasn’t taught, wasn’t any point. The divine energies made me sick, no one knew what to do with me so they pretended I didn’t exist. They shut me in a room and pretended that would fix things. It didn’t.” Ritsu’s body shakes and his voice wavers. Beyond the bitterness in his tone there’s a fear of his own, one that’s raw, honest. “My stupid brother was the only one who tried to help. He came to see me, looked for ways to fix me or at least to make it hurt less. Nothing worked. I had too much inner darkness. I shouldn’t have been born as an angel in the first place.”

“I’m so sorry.” His voice comes out barely above a whisper. What Ritsu’s saying jolts something in his memory though. It was so long ago and the figure coming into vision doesn’t have black hair but this is starting to sound familiar in a way. “This might sound weird but your hair colour changed after you fell right? It wasn’t always black?”

Brown, if his hair was brown back then everything makes so much more sense. Falling so deeply for a complete stranger so fast seems almost absurd when he steps back and looks at it objectively. Falling so fast for someone he met thousands of years ago somehow makes more sense. If back then Ritsu hadn’t been curled up asleep most of the times when he’d visited him, would they have fallen for each other back then too?

“Mhmmm.” His voice sounds weak, like he’s on the verge of tears. The question must sound insensitive and out of nowhere without justification. Hesitantly, Mao shuffles closer, reaching out a hand to lay gently on his shoulder. “Would have stuck out up there like this but it’s not like that matters. I was some big secret so no one would’ve seen me anyway, those who knew about me probably kept it that way so no one would miss me when I was kicked out.”

Rubbing Ritsu’s shoulder comfortingly, he searches for the best way to phrase this.

“I think I might have met you. I was doing errands for the high council and one of them came to me in private and asked me to check in on someone. I didn’t really get what was going on, no one told me any details but I sat by your side and talked to you about my day as you slept. That’s pretty silly now that I look back on it but it felt right at the time.” It’s not coming back to him easily, so much has happened since then but he can feel a strange mix of sadness and happiness. Ritsu had barely been able to function back then, now he’s so alive. “There were times when you woke up but I feel like you couldn’t really see me… That was you right? I wish I could have helped more.”

“I... hmm. I kinda remember you.” He speaks slowly, as if trying to dredge up his own memories. “That bug left for ages and strangers came in to make sure I hadn’t burned to ashes or something. I remember one of them being nice, he sung to me sometimes too, sung me songs I wouldn’t have heard otherwise, told me funny things about his day. I try to forget all of that, I hate thinking about those times but, he sounded like you. He felt like you.”

Mao can feel tears starting to well up in his own eyes now. Everything Ritsu had joked about regarding fate, it must have been true. The chances of them finding each other again after so long, instantly clicking and falling into step so easily, they’re so slim. There might be feelings of guilt and fear remaining within him about choosing this path but there’s no way it can be the wrong one. This was all destiny.

“I should’ve spoken up, made more people aware of you, I could have helped.” He doesn’t know that he could have but not having done more in the moment feels so stupid. Why was he so complacent to just go with the flow, keeping his lips shut about Ritsu to those not already in the know? “It’s so good though, now, to see you so alive. You must have been hurting so much.”

Nodding his head in response, Ritsu remains silent for a time. Mao doesn’t blame him, this is a lot to and if his tears are threatening to spill, he can only imagine Ritsu is too.

“Not your fault. They’re all shitty up there, you were the only one who was good to me.”

“What about your brother?” It’s strange to refer to an angel with sibling terms. Being born from no parents, no such relations exist between them but if this is the same brother Ritsu had fought with before he met him, Mao can understand why. From the little he knows, their relationship sounds similar to human siblings. Too close to be friends but so different from the bond between lovers. “It sounds like he was good to you too.”

“He didn’t even know I fell. They didn’t let me say bye to him, he was still away when they took my wings. I was alone and knew nothing.” Sniffing and shaking his head, Mao’s heart breaks for him all over. Heaven is rarely nice to those who run it. “I fit in better here. I belong here, so I don’t tell anyone where I came from. I try to pretend I was never an angel.”

Mao can’t imagine how much it must have hurt. He had a choice, still has one really, but to be forcibly kicked out because you can’t fit in in your own home… He can’t imagine that. He’d wondered where Ritsu had gone, one day he’d just been told he was moved somewhere else and he didn’t need to visit him anymore. He was a fool to believe that so blindly. He was a fool in many ways.

Slowly he lays down behind him, his arms finding their way around his waist to hold him. It’s then that he hears the first sob, Ritsu’s damn breaking, emotions cumulating to the point where all he can do is let himself cry. Mao wants to be strong, wants to comfort him but he feels useless, he too has rivers of tears spilling down his cheeks.

“You’re not alone now. I’m with you and I always will be. I won’t let anyone hurt you like that again, okay? Ritsu?” He reassures him, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. “You have friends down here too right? And your brother is here now as well. You have so many people who care about you and would never forget you. I can’t change the past but I can help to make your future a little brighter.”

He doesn’t get a verbal response, just a nod which lets him know at the very least, that this is getting through to him.

“I’ll go back up there today okay, but I’ll be right back.” Kissing Ritsu’s neck again he gets a small squirm in response, slowly he seems to be cheering up. “I’ll just let the them know I’m leaving for good. I feel like it’s a bit rude if I just disappear.”

“Okay.” His voice is weak. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Mao agrees. “And when I get back I want you to show me around, be my guide again. I better learn about the place if I’ll be living here.”

“You will be.” For the first time since he’d awoken, Mao hears happiness in his voice. “I’ll push you into a punishment realm if you try to move out. You’re stuck here with me forever now~ This time I’m not letting you go.”

“You know, I know you’re joking but that’s kinda scary.” Mao laughs.

“I’m not joking, I’ll really do it.” He can’t tell if Ritsu’s being serious or not but no matter which it is, it doesn’t matter. He’ll stay by his side until the end of time itself. “I get to chose who goes to them and who gets to live in hell, that’s my job so it would be easy.”

It’s a surprisingly important job from someone who in Mao’s opinion, seems like he’d much rather sleep and flirt his way through life than actually do any hard work. It does suit him a lot though, he has to admit. The image of coming to trial in front of Ritsu is quite a chilling one, he feels sorry for the souls who go through it and even worse for the ones he sends to punishment.

“So were people just piling up while you’ve been gone or is there someone else?”

“They all just go to punishment by default.” Ritsu says it so seriously it’s not until he chuckles that Mao realises he’s joking. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was how things worked, they are in hell after all. “There’s someone else who steps in. I don’t wanna talk about work, cuddle now.”

Mao’s more than happy to oblige. Ritsu feels so warm and comfortable as he rolls over to snuggle into his chest. This is it, finally he’s complete. It’s bizarre to think that he’s looking forward to letting him corrupt him fully, letting him leave that permanent brand on his soul.

As they lay there in comfort, a question pops into his head, something that he’d been curious about ever since he figured out just what Ritsu is.

“Hey, you know when you followed me into that church?” It makes sense now, why his entry hadn’t been completely barred.

“That sucked, you’re so mean to me.” He knows he’s pouting even if he can’t see his face.

“I couldn’t make sense of it when I thought you were a demon because there’s never been a known case where one could so much step foot inside one, but as a fallen angel you’re at least able to get through the door? Did you just guess or is that something people here know about?” It also explains why the darkness he emanates is different from that of true demons. “And I’m not mean to you, how was I to know you live in hell?”

“I guessed. It was scary, I didn’t want you to know and run away or banish me but I knew if I couldn’t go in you’d figure it out and hate me. Don’t do it again, I’ll refuse.” Mao can’t help but laugh quietly as he whines. “You won’t be able to handle being in one soon either. I should hurry up and finish corrupting you so that you’re like me as well.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to handle that again so soon.” He admits.

“You could put it in this time.” His words are followed by a slow kiss to Mao’s chest. “I like it both ways.”

“You’re terrible?” He laughs. “At least let me get back from leaving heaven before we go again, I kinda need to be let in to do that.”

There’s a huff in response before Ritsu snuggles in closer. He doesn’t know how he’s going to keep up with this insatiable demon but if he too was once an angel, then perhaps Mao won’t be too out of his depth. He’ll just have to get used to things.

“Ritsu.” Pressing a kiss to the top of his head he smiles fondly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sleep is starting to creep into Ritsu’s voice. “My Mao~”

“Yours.” It feels so nice to say it.

As they lay there, comfortably fitting together, it’s easy to forget everything that’s wrong with their worlds. To just be content with the fact he’s where he belongs, with who he belongs with. Heaven can wait for a bit, after all, he had to wait a couple of thousand years to be able to have this, a few hours is nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the student council are angels and Rei was stuco pres, that means he had to have once been an angel right? And if Ritsu is his brother, same deal.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi joins the cast, twelve chapters in and we finally meet a 5* character from these gachas.

Heart attempting to escape his chest, he approaches the grand gates to Heaven. Despite being able to cover any marks and mask any damage to his purity as he’d come within range of Heaven’s boundaries, there’s still a fear within him that he won’t even be allowed inside or that he will be but he’ll immediately be found out. It’s all for nothing, he doesn’t need to worry. No one would suspect he’s here to resign.

“Yo, welcome back.” A low voice and wide smile great him. “The Boss didn’t tell me you’d finished or I woulda been expectin’ ya.”

“Ah, yeah I’m not quite finished yet, I wanted some advice and it didn’t feel safe down there to unseal myself to get it.” It’s a decent enough excuse but it still gets him narrowed eyes. Kuro guards the gates for a reason, he didn’t use to be the most obedient of angels and back when the rules were slightly more lax ran a bit wild, something that gives him an edge on others when it comes to telling who should be allowed in and who's bad news. “What’s going on is weird, it’s not normal demon activity but I shouldn’t be talking about that out here.”

Despite his scrutiny he gets a nod from Kuro and the smile on his face returns.

“Always hated it when the Boss would send me down on those missions.” There’s a pat on his back and with a gesture to the gates, the lock opens. “But if ya need me I can come down and help, I shouldn’t be too rusty at it.”

“Thanks, I’ll let you know.” Flashing back his own smile he hopes he doesn’t look nervous.

It’s a good thing Kuro’s on the gates after all, as an ex-agent of Keito’s himself, he understands the nature of the job. He’s certain he isn’t without his suspicions of him but unlike the other guard who has a habit of drawing his sword before even starting to ask questions, he’s far preferable in this situation. There’s also something about him that reminds Mao strangely of Hugh. If Kuro can last up here as an angel despite his past behaviour, perhaps he really does stand a chance.

Walking through the gates always sends a sensation through him, the air feels so cool, almost minty as it flows through his lungs and washes over his body. Having been away for so long it’s strange to be aware of how sterile the place feels, although that may be exaggerated by how dark his soul now is.

“My, little one, returned from a long journey have we?” The voice rings out throughout the landscape before its owner even comes into view. “It is I, your Hibiki Wataru with a very important message to deliver. His holiness would like an audience with you~! How exciting.”

Out of nowhere a flurry of feathers appears in front of him, twisting and turning until they form the shape of a tall, elegant looking angel. Unfortunately, his behaviour completely betrays that appearance.

“Um, Hi... He knows I’m here?” Masking his shock is a little difficult, at both Eichi’s request and Wataru popping up out of nowhere. While he’s rather used to Wataru’s antics, that doesn’t at all help with stopping his surprise when he appears like this. “Also if you could give a little warning before you do that, that’d be nice.”

He knows it’s pointless to ask such a thing of someone like Wataru but the persistence in asking him to not be so spontaneous is a habit of Keito’s that he’s ended up copying over the centuries he’s spent working with him.

“My fated rival has rubbed off on you, that's no good. You should have fun; take pleasure in the little things! Amazing!” Flowers spill from his hands as he gestures and it goes a lot to say how used to this Mao is that he’s only concerned about the poor guy who’ll have to come along and clean them up. “Now, now come along, we mustn’t keep him waiting.”

\-----

The vaulted ceilings and stained glass windows are almost eerily beautiful. It hasn’t always been like this, renovated by the current Archangel with the express intention of wowing humans invited into their realm, it’s designed with a very calculated and precise beauty. There’s something entirely too grand about it that always leaves him feeling slightly out of place. That fact does not help when he’s already a little on edge about being summoned by Eichi.

“Isara, welcome back.” His voice lilts with a friendly tone as Mao approaches the throne-like chair at the far end of the room, echoing across to him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Thank you.” These pleasantries seem so pointless considering he really just wants to resign and go back to Ritsu’s arms. “Seeing as you summoned me I assumed you had something to say to me first. Although I did come up here to talk to you so it saves having to arrange that. Have you been well?”

“As well as I can be. I trust my dear Wataru brought you here safely? I must say I was rather surprised at your sudden return. Keito said he lost you for almost a full day, for you to show up here almost immediately after that, I think it’s caught us all by surprise.” There’s a chuckle hidden behind a raised hand, turning into a small cough as it trails off. “Your mission has been giving you trouble?”

“Ah that’s not really why I came back.” Eichi must have been watching his conversation at the gate then, that somewhat explains it. It’s still out of character for him to meddle in this side of things though. “I know I said that to get back in but it was kind of a lie.”

“Oh? Well I trust you haven’t been getting up to any trouble regardless. Keito doesn’t just send any one on such jobs so I know I can give you my utmost trust.” Guilt burns in response to the pleasant smile given to him. “Do come closer, tell me all about it.”

Obeying the request his nerves only deepen as his feet pass over the marble floor. Footsteps sound so, so loud in the otherwise silent building and suddenly he’s very aware that they’re alone together. The grand chair sits atop a podium and atop that sits the archangel himself. Being so sickly he’s often unable to attend face to face meetings, he’s must be unusually well to be able to greet Mao for such a trivial reason.

“I don’t think you’re going to like me so much after I tell you why I came back.” He admits it as much to himself as he says it to Eichi. This is so weird and awkward; he could have given a message to Kuro and had him pass it on or even remained in Hell and had a reaper drop off a note as they do their rounds between the realms. Doing this the proper way was a really, really bad idea.

“Oh? Nonsense, I want to hear all your tales of the human realm. Keito won’t share his stories with me, he’s no fun.” Coming close enough that he can make out his expressions in their entirety, he can spot amusement on Eichi’s face. Did he really just summon him here for story time? “What a shame Wataru left so fast after bringing you to me, we could have discussed this over tea. Have you had tea during your missions? It really is quite delightful if brewed properly.”

“I think I have.” He can’t recall in an instant and right now there are far more pressing things on his mind. This small talk is just pointless. “Look, I’m sorry but I’d rather just get this over and done with.”

Nerves dance within him as he tries to urge things along. The more they keep up this facade the more uneasy he gets. He really hopes Eichi will take this well, perhaps returning to heaven after betraying his trust wasn’t actually the right idea.

“If you really are so insistent we can get that out of the way first.” Eichi crosses his legs and raises an eyebrow. “Then I do hope you’ll entertain me with your stories.”

Stopping just short of the podium’s steps he takes a deep breath. He’d rather keep his distance for this, as much as Eichi likely wishes for him to climb to his level.

“It is to do with my most recent job...” He trails off. This is far more nerve-wracking than he’d assumed it might be. “The demon that I found in the village, er, sorry this is harder to say than I thought it would be.”

“Is it now?” Eichi seems unperturbed, resting his chin in his hand.

Swallowing thickly he gathers all the courage he has. All he has to do is say what needs to be said and he can leave.

“You’re leaving for him; you came here to resign, yes?” Eichi takes his confession from him, stating things in an even tone. The smile on his face remains constant as Mao’s heart sinks.

“...Yes.” Fingers fidget with the fabric of his sash. How does he know and how long has he known? Just since Mao stepped foot in the realm again or has he been watching this whole time? That last thought fills him with more of a sense of dread than anything else. Eichi knowing he’s fallen for a demon is one thing but if he were to have watched the whole process of him being seduced and eventually realising his own feelings... That’s mortifying.  “That’s exactly it.”

“Ah what a shame this is. You were one of the good ones.” A hand motions towards him, telling him to come closer yet. Eyeing the steps between them warily, ice runs down his spine. Despite the fact all he wants to do is drop to his knees in apology before taking his leave he obeys. He feels like a right idiot as he slowly ascends to the platform his chair rests on. “Did you know? I was going to have you succeed me.”

That makes very little sense. As sickly as Eichi is, angels don’t die nor do they age out of their positions. Yes he’s weak but that won’t change or get worse over time; while it’s bizarre that he’s ill at all, it’s never been something anyone except perhaps Keito has considered particularly concerning. Proving yourself like Mao has might result in promotions within their order but an Archangel has never willingly stepped down before. They’re usually removed from power via their position being challenged by another contender. Unless his sickness really is degrading his form but he can only think of one reason why an angel would end up like that and surely the Archangel himself isn’t corrupted. He doesn’t want to be blind this time and he doesn’t want to ignore the signs that are in front of him. However at the same time it feels like blasphemy to even humour such ideas about the person in charge of heaven.

The only angel he’s ever met who was sickly without corruption is Ritsu. Immense inner darkness was supposedly the cause of that and if that were true in Eichi’s case then surely the symptoms would have rendered him unable to hold his position long before now. Ritsu was barely able to exist here, Mao’s witnessed Eichi’s power, it can’t be that. He bites his tongue, perhaps there’s a more palatable explanation.

“Your successor? As in the next Archangel? I’m not cut out for that sort of thing.” All of the weirdness about that statement aside, it’s really not a position he’d even have wanted to hold if he did remain up here. “Forgive me if I’m wrong but there isn’t any real reason for me to take over any way right? Your health isn’t the best but that’s never stopped you before.”

Perhaps he should always have been suspicious of Eichi’s unstable constitution. Angels don’t get sick, it’s not a thing that happens but given he’s the Archangel and how long it’s been since he stepped into those shoes, he doesn’t think there’s many people who’d think to suspect something fishy has been going on behind the scenes.

“You’re no idiot Isara.” There’s that smile again, a hand reaching out to his chin and tilting it downwards until he’s forced to make eye-contact with those icy blue eyes. “I have a feeling you’ve already figured it out. I wouldn’t have chosen someone with no brain to succeed me, if that were the case, I would have set my sights on Keito’s swordsman.”

It’s a low blow but with something about Eichi being so incredibly off right now, he doesn’t have the guts to call him on that. The hand on his chin pulls back until there’s merely a fingertip resting on it and from that single point of contact he can feel something flow between them. Confirmation. Eichi feels the same way he feels inside. No, he feels worse. The amount of darkness he can sense through his touch has him wanting to gag the longer it goes on, it’s more even than he’d felt from Ritsu.  There’s no way someone this corrupt and sin laden should be able to sit on this throne.

“How?” His voice is barely audible, taking a step back he takes in Eichi in full. Everything appears as it should but, he could say the same for himself. Just how much divine energy does it take to hide something like that? Mao can’t imagine his own power ever managing to do the job. Is that why he’s so sick? He’s constantly draining his own energies in order to disguise how he’s been rotting from the inside out.

“No one at the top gets there without stepping over a few corpses. You lived through the revolution, you know what happened. Did you really think I would be able to pull that off without soaking myself in the same blood as he is?” The smile on his face is completely inhuman, guiltless amusement shining on his features. “You see angels and demons, we’re made up of a lot of the same components, the only thing that decides who can go where is me in the end. They need me up here and so I stay here. Without a strong leader, this place falls into the same anarchy as there is down below and I couldn’t on my conscience let those humans who have strived their whole lives end up here get caught up in anything of that sort. After all, that’s why this place exists, not for us but as a paradise for them. If it takes me becoming a demon myself to uphold that, then so be it.”

Before his eyes Eichi’s features start to distort. Blinking rapidly he tries to clear the blurring over his form only to find it’s not a fault of his own. Fangs flash and disappear, cracks appear in his halo before the extravagant crown shatters completely and the grand wings upon his back slowly shed their feathers, grotesque grey leather growing over them, tarnishing anything about his appearance that was remaining angelic.

“Oh you can see me can you?” Terror takes over him; Eichi doesn’t seem at all apologetic about it. “I wonder then, how a diligent and hard working angel such as yourself became tainted to the point where he can see my true form?”

From the tone of his voice Eichi makes it very clear that he knows exactly what happened. Naked and helpless in front of such a being, he struggles to think of a response. He shouldn’t feel fear, not when the worst that can happen is banishment and that’s what he’s after any way but that doesn’t stop the ice from flowing through his veins. What he’s looking at isn’t a demon but it certainly isn’t an angel either, twisted from centuries of pretending to be something he no longer is, Eichi has become something else entirely.

“Was it worth it? To have the little prince fuck the purity out of you? Was his cock as good as you hoped?” The crass words leaving Eichi’s lips are laced with a sickening sweetness. Frozen over it takes a few seconds for his brain to register what has been said, only the shock of hearing the Archangel say such words hitting him at first. Prince? Ritsu? “Oh he didn’t tell you? How much do you truly know about him I wonder? How much is he still keeping hidden? How can you even trust such a creature when they’re keeping such important information hidden? I thought a spy of Keito’s would be smarter than that.”

“There’ll be a reason he didn’t tell me, I’m sure.” His voice shakes as he speaks. Attempting to keep a brave face in front of Eichi is impossible, he feels like an ant in front of a giant, seconds away from being crushed beyond recognition. “If I can be honest I don’t really understand the point of this?”

“The point? Oh there is none I assure you, it would have been far easier just to let you scurry out the door and back into the Prince of Hell’s bed.” Interlacing his fingers in front of him, Eichi rests his hands on his lap as his face twists into a poor imitation of his previously friendly smile. “But that wouldn’t have been fun now would it? Keito does always tell me not to play with my food but I can’t help wanting a little spice. It’s so lonely here at the top and being as sickly as I am, I can’t get out and enjoy the simple pleasures as much as I wish. Therefore, I have to take the chance when I can.”

Everything in him is telling him to run, to turn and never look back but his legs refuse to cooperate. Hands shaking he grips at his tunic skirt, has Eichi worked magic on him to cause this or is it all just him? How can the Archangel be more terrifying than any demon he’s ever encountered? Trying to swallow past the lump in his throat he chokes, a small cough breaking past his lips. The breaths that follow are deafeningly loud and the air feels wrong, stale, weird. Everything feels weird. Nothing right now is okay.

“We used to be quite good friends he and I, did he tell you that? I don’t suppose he did. I wonder what else he hasn’t told you hmmm?” A giggle leaves Eichi’s lips, morphing into dark laugher, cackling that echoes off the walls of the vast chamber. “He was the cause of his dear brother’s fall you know, that wasn’t my doing, or at least, not all of it. Really, he can be quite cunning.”

He knows Eichi is just trying to place seeds of doubt in his mind, that he’s playing with him like a puppet on a string but it’s working. The fear that Ritsu did see right through him and planned accordingly to save himself is eating away at him once more. It’s silly, he trusts him, he knows he does but what if... What if that’s all wrong? Eichi does seem to know a lot more about him than Mao himself does.

“You think he loves you don’t you?” _‘Think’_ no he doesn’t just think, he knows, he does love him. He does. “What does he call you? Isara? Hmmm no that’s unlike him, its Mao isn’t it? Ah it has been a while since I last heard his voice.”

Before him Eichi’s form shimmers and blurs once more. Gritting his teeth Mao prepares himself to be faced with an even more horrifying distortion of his current appearance. There’s no way he can fathom how it could get worse but screwing his eyes shut he tries to protect himself from finding out just how much worse things could get.

“Ah~ is Mao scared of me?” The voice is off, it’s wrong; it’s not Ritsu’s but its close. Ritsu isn’t here, Eichi’s just playing another game and he knows that but in the state he’s in, it eats away at him regardless, chipping away at any defences he tries to put up against the mental assault. “After all the fun we had last night~ Are you ashamed of me?”

Entire body shaking he acts against his better judgement. Cracking open his eyes he inhales sharply as he takes in what Eichi has become.

Fluffy black hair.

Tired red eyes.

An adorable face pouting up at him.

No. No way. Of all the forms Eichi could have taken this one is by far the most terrifying. He left Ritsu in bed, still refusing to get up and make himself useful. He’s not here in heaven’s grand cathedral no matter how good Eichi’s imitation may be. It makes him feel sick, nausea setting in as he watches Ritsu’s features distort into a cruel smile.

“Heh, I thought so~ Of course such a good angel like you would be. That’s why it’s so fun~ Seducing good boys like you and making them fall, I wonder how many have come before you?” Shaking his head Mao finally gets his legs to work somewhat. A step backwards isn’t much but any distance he can put between himself and the grotesque beast wearing his lover’s face is a good start. “Ah~ I lost count.”

Even if the words leaving his lips right now are lies (they are right? They have to be, he can’t be telling the truth), the fact Eichi knows Ritsu in his current form is true. It raises more questions than it answers but he’s in no state to be asking them right now. All he wants to do is to get his legs to cooperate again and to get out of here before he finds out just what else Eichi has up his sleeve. Eyelids slamming shut again he tries to build a wall against the taunts. He knows they’re fake. They have to be, that isn’t like Ritsu but then again... just how well does he actually know Ritsu? Eichi has a point there.

“You were so cute though, moaning for me like that. What a shame I get bored once the deed is done. You’ll be all corrupted and stuff soon, gross.”

“Stop.” It’s weak, pleaded and half sobbed out. “Stop, please.”

“Eh~?” Keeping up the act of Ritsu’s voice, he can clearly hear the glee in Eichi’s tone at getting to him like this. “What’s that Mao~”

“I said stop.” Eyes opening again he makes contact with those that look so much like Ritsu’s. The mocking glint in them stabs into him like a knife, twisting at his heart and bringing tears to his eyes but he tries to hold his ground. This isn’t how this was meant to go, not at all. It was meant to be simple and quick yet as a burning hot tear breaks the damn, spilling down his cheek, he feels like he should have seen this coming. He’d been too naive. “This is wrong. This is so wrong. Why?”

“I told you why.” The form of Ritsu melts away, features dripping from him as Eichi’s true form comes into view once more. “Ah but that wasn’t the full truth. I suppose I should be honest with you shouldn’t I? I’m hurt Isara, deeply hurt by your betrayal. You would have been ideal to take over once the monster inside me tears its way to the surface. I don’t like it when people I trust go against me and I did trust you. How foolish of me.”

There’s an edge to his voice, all previous sweetness leaving as he speaks those last words. Betrayal, he supposes he can understand that, especially if Eichi was intending to have him become the next Archangel but he shouldn’t be worried about that. He’d taken so much pleasure in the fact he was making a decision for himself in following Ritsu so why does it still feel so horrible to let someone down.

“I don’t like it when the pieces on my board don’t move according to plan.” A cough escapes his lips, followed by another.

 Building into a fit Mao can only watch in a mix of fear and pity as Eichi folds in on himself, shaking and wheezing dangerously between coughs. A metallic smell hits his nostrils. Blood. Bright red it splatters over his white robe where Eichi can’t quite contain it in his hand. It’s disturbing to watch him like that but frozen in place Mao can only stare in horror as he regards his hand with a solemn expression on his face before making eye contact with Mao once more.

“Ah it seems I over did it.” That falsely pleasant tone is back in his voice despite the damage to his throat from his coughing fit. “Wataru taught me that trick but I can never get it quite down and it does take quite a lot out of me.”

He’s acting so normal, as though he’s oblivious to what he’s been doing and in a way that makes it all worse. Tears continuing to flow down his cheeks he finds he can’t blink them away, not even as Eichi seems to lose interest in him, swaying as he pushes himself to his feet. Despite his poorly state he still manages a lazy flick of his wrist, a wave of light washing over himself and disguising once more the darkness that had leaked from his heart.

“You’ll wait here.” His voice croaks out as he speaks, another small cough escaping his lips. “I’ll gather the council.”

No words leave Mao’s lips as he tries to ask why, they move uselessly as Eichi takes his first step forwards, leg buckling slightly under the stress of having to hold him upright.

“For a trial of course, to see if your crimes are worthy of banishment.” Despite his ragged voice and laboured breathing, Eichi flashes him a smile. “You’ll be found guilty naturally but it has been a while since I was able to make an example of someone.”

A hand cups his cheek gently as he passes, nauseating waves extending from the contact and washing over his body. It’s too soft and too kind. Wrong. Gross. Disgusting. As it drops and Eichi starts on his slow journey down the steps, Mao brings a shaky hand to his cheek. It’s wet, hot from his tears as he attempts to wipe away the lingering feeling of the kind touch. It doesn’t work, pointless. Dropping the hand in front of him his eyes tilt down to his palm. Tinged red the liquid on his palm shines. Blood. Eichi’s.

A hiccup bursts past his lips and the torrents continue to flow. He shouldn’t have come back. He should have just stayed with Ritsu and let Keito figure things out on his own. Turning to watch Eichi make his way shakily to the door he grimaces. He just has to make it through this trial and he’s free to go back to him. Banishment is fine really, it's close to what he was after here after all. It’s going to wound his pride but he’s never had too much of that any way. The part of it that sits the worst with him is knowing Eichi will come out of it seeming righteous and pure when he’s anything but. Blindly the other angels will continue following him, not knowing the monster that hides behind those crystal blue eyes.

Slamming shut as Eichi finally makes his way past them, the doors lock themselves with conjured chains, destroying any hope that he might be able to escape before Eichi returns. Fear, sadness and guilt mix with relief at being left alone, washing over him at once and overwhelming him. His knees hit the marble hard as he falls, eyes unable to leave his blocked escape path.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely do love Eichi but look, we needed an antagonist in here and who else would i use but him

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get new chapters up as quickly as I can but I have a lot else to get done at the moment so I appologize for any longer waits between updates that may occur as I'm posting the fic. I don't want to post anything I'm not happy with or that I have rushed out.


End file.
